


Kodak Moment

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: Prompt #:88Title: These Kodak MomentsPairing:  Baekhyun/KyungsooSummary: Jongdae says crazy things, but Baekhyun is crazier for trusting him.





	Kodak Moment

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE HUGE HUGE THANKS to my lovely beta, you listened through my ideas and gave me advice which makes you a kind soul. Thanks to my main source of info. Because of you, this story was formed from a little seed into a big ole mess. Thanks to the mods for being so kind and patient. And to the reader, please enjoy. This was written for my sickening indulgence of friends with benefits au, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

“How much do you think her dress cost?” Baekhyun hunches over in his seat after sneaking a quick picture of Kyungsoo on his digital camera. He fully expects to need a rod in his back by the time he’s considered elderly enough to get a discount at his favorite buffet restaurant because he spent his younger years with sloppy posture. His fork unsatisfactorily digs into the lemon pound cake, a pathetic excuse for a cake. He glances to his ‘date’ beside him, waiting for a response.

Kyungsoo frowns at him, clearly unhappy with Baekhyun’s display of manners, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less. He just wants to go home. The couple that is getting married isn’t even one of Baekhyun’s close friends. It is one of his brother’s. Sure, he grew up with the male and shared his Nintendo with him and Baekhyun’s brother introduced the bride to the groom because they are co-workers. That doesn’t mean Baekhyun wants to waste his day off at a two-hour wedding listening to toasts about the couple’s blossoming love story, blech.

“I swear, if you don’t sit up straight soon, I’m going to have to drag you out of here like a three-year old.” Kyungsoo glares, eyeing Baekhyun’s poor posture.

Baekhyun’s eyes light up with renewed energy and begs, “Oh god, please take me, please, ple—”

Kyungsoo slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with fiery anger. “Shut up,” he hisses. A few pairs of stray eyes glance their way as Baekhyun shrinks back down in his seat, too intimidated to even pout because he knows Kyungsoo will reprimand him. “I don’t want to be here as much as you do but act like a civil human being and you might have a pleasant time.”

Baekhyun turns so he can whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear, “I invited you here, so you can entertain me, not scold me.”

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun away, “Oh please, you just didn’t want to be alone surrounded by couples. You can’t fool me, Byun.”

Baekhyun huffs and goes back to playing with his cake. He can hear Kyungsoo grumbling beside him. His hands stop any movement when Kyungsoo captures them in his own.

“Behave,” Kyungsoo harshly whispers. Baekhyun grins, finding a new source of entertainment: bothering Kyungsoo.

It’s been like this since they first met in high school. Kyungsoo was the first out person in their high school as a bisexual. Baekhyun knew he was gay but wasn’t ready to be vocal. He approached Kyungsoo with a large grin and a very awkward introduction.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! You don’t know me, but I know you. Well, the whole school kind of knows you because, well—gay. I mean, you’re kinda gay. Like that kid always on the sidelines and is hardly put into the game unless the opponents are super easy, like a bench warmer. But not the bad connotation of bench warmer, you seem like you would be good enough to be a full-time player—I mean that in a non-sexual way, or I guess it could be both. I’m gay.” Baekhyun had said all in a rush with embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

Kyungsoo stared at him with disbelief, his big eyes shining in those clunky round glasses. “O-kay,” he drew out with slow breath.

Baekhyun is not lying when he says that they have been friends ever since. Maybe Kyungsoo needed a bit more convincing on his part, but friends none the least. Perhaps not the best of friends. They were close in high school then when they went to university, they went to schools only separated by a subway station, and Baekhyun declared Jongdae as his official best friend. Kyungsoo’s was probably Joonmyun or Jongin. Baekhyun is not sure because all of Kyungsoo’s friends are suspiciously close to him. But they remained in contact.

Baekhyun forced Kyungsoo to hang out with him. Eventually, Kyungsoo met Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s university friend, and they became close too. Baekhyun had a month when he was jealous of Chanyeol for stealing all of Kyungsoo’s time. Kyungsoo eased Baekhyun’s feeble heart with setting Tuesdays aside for him. That was probably one of their biggest fights.

By their second year of university, their circle of friends united. Now, they often get together since they all live in the same city. Baekhyun loves being surrounded by his friends that all mutually like each other, and all came together because of him and Kyungsoo. Not that Baekhyun is some proclaimed friendship-matchmaker but he did approach Kyungsoo first because he knew the male would make a great friend—not because he’s gay or bi—and that created one of the solid pillars of Baekhyun’s life.

There is one problem Baekhyun has begun to face as his age gets closer to thirty, and that is his friends are starting to date, and by date, he means finding their future wives and husbands and actually getting married to them. Baekhyun has a running bet with Joohyun, a co-worker whom he tells his entire life to despite her not caring, about who will get married first. Currently, Baekhyun’s vote is on Joonmyun, and Joohyun chose Kyungsoo’s brother; both have been dating their girlfriends for years.

It’s great that all his friends are finding their true loves and soulmates. Baekhyun isn’t exactly jealous. He does not want marriage just yet, but he would like to have someone. His last break up was two months ago and Baekhyun swore off men for a while, but now he’s ready to be back on the market. He just lacks the desire to officially date someone. He’s had too many relationships that have drained him. He just wants affection, and someone to fuck, but mainly affection.

Sometimes he would bring his date, if they were worthy enough, to the evening dinners and get-togethers with his friends but most of the time Baekhyun went alone so he could stick with the singles and separate from the serious daters. Kyungsoo has also been a part of the singles group. He says he doesn’t like commitment and wants to focus on his job.

Kyungsoo has a habit of pushing people away if they like him to prevent developing feelings for them. He would go on random dates throughout their years of friendships but nothing stuck. Baekhyun sometimes is reminded how lucky he is that Kyungsoo kept him around.

“Why are you smiling?”

Baekhyun snaps his head up to turn and find Kyungsoo’s face super close. “Daydreaming,” Baekhyun says automatically.

Kyungsoo leans back and shakes his head, “Why am I not surprised?” He quirks an eyebrow that always means Kyungsoo’s cracking a subtle joke. Baekhyun loves it when Kyungsoo does that. He seems so smug and proud of himself when he makes a sly comment. Self-pride becomes Kyungsoo, making him devilishly handsome. Wait until Kyungsoo is all humble that it makes you want to scream, then Baekhyun’s heart is truly melted.

Today, Kyungsoo has his hair gelled, parted to the side. It’s sleek and midnight-blue from the crystal chandelier above them. He wears a white button-down with a simple skinny tie and black slacks. It’s a normal look for Kyungsoo since his work attire always calls for dress code that is on the formal side unlike Baekhyun’s where business is casual.

Kyungsoo is very good-looking. Baekhyun has taken at least six photos of Kyungsoo before they left for the wedding on his phone. Baekhyun recognized Kyungsoo’s good genes when he first met the boy and he found the other’s rather plump lips and big, blinking eyes rather fascinating. Baekhyun would spend hours when they first met just staring at Kyungsoo’s features, interested in the way he expressed emotion. It was so unique, so strange to Baekhyun. When Baekhyun catches himself staring at his friend, his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth.

“Baekhyun-ie,” a familiar voice calls him.

Baekhyun grins at his brother walking towards him with an older couple following his steps. Baekhyun stands and greets his brother and the couple. “Hyung, you did a good job emceeing.”

His brother’s, Baekbeom, eyes crinkle with hints of his old age peeking through. “I have someone I want you to meet.” He gestures to the couple beside him, “This is my boss and his wife. Jung-ssi, this is my dongsaeng, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grins charmingly, “I am the handsomer sibling. You got lucky, sir. My brother took all the brains and didn’t leave much for his poor sibling.”

They laugh good naturedly as Baekbeom threw an arm over his brother’s shoulder.

“What do you do, Baekhyun?” Mr. Jung asks.

“I’m a photographer. I mostly do portraits, but I do some free-lancing, taking pictures of things that inspire me.” Baekhyun explains with a small smile.

“Ah, really. Do you have a business card? My wife likes to collect art. She would love to take a look at your pieces.” Mr. Jung says, nodding at his wife.

Baekbeom’s arm slides off as Baekhyun digs in his pocket for his wallet and takes out a small business card with his name, phone number, email, and website. “The web address at the bottom is for my personal photography blog. I have to separate it from my professional work with the portrait place I work at.”

Jung’s wife stores his card in her purse, promising to look at it when she has time. “Are you married as well, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun chuckles lightly, “No, Baekbeom also took all the charm with the ladies.”

“Oh, well, if you are interested, our daughter is—”

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels a warm presence behind him when Baekbeom coughs. Baekhyun moves to the side and side hugs Kyungsoo, “I am so sorry for being so rude. I forgot to introduce you to my date. This is Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo bows stiffly, appearing with a respectful smile on his lips. Charming. Baekhyun’s smile deepens. “Hello,” Kyungsoo’s lips spread when he turns to Baekbeom, finally getting to greet him. “Hyung, you said you would come visit me, but you never respond to my emails.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Baekbeom stutters to make up excuses, feeling flustered by Kyungsoo’s pouting accusation. Kyungsoo does not play the ‘cute’ card, but Baekbeom simpers up around him, just as delighted as any young child getting to please their role model. Baekhyun has a running joke that Baekbeom likes Kyungsoo way more than him. He doesn’t blame him, though. Baekhyun would choose Kyungsoo over himself.

“We will have to invite you to dinner soon.” Baekbeom promises. His shoulders relax when Kyungsoo smiles, pleased.

“It seems you are very close,” Mrs. Jung comments with a small smile.

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have known each other since high school. Practically inseparable. Baekhyun used to always get in trouble when he was younger. When he got grounded, our mother still allowed Kyungsoo to come over because she knew Kyungsoo would keep Baekhyun out of trouble.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. It’s not exactly how his history with Kyungsoo went, but it brings a fond smile to his face.

After chatting for a few minutes longer, the Jungs move on to give their wishes to the bride and groom. Baekhyun pulls his brother aside before he returns to his wife.

“Hey, you think it’s okay if we go ahead and leave? Kyungsoo has this thing later tonight, and he wants to get a shower beforehand.”

Baekbeom nods, glancing over at Kyungsoo who returned to his seat at the table. “Yeah, sure. You don’t need my permission to sneak out.” He snorts.

Baekhyun smacks his brother’s back, “Thanks. See you later.”

“Call me sometime, Baekhyun-ie.”

Baekhyun leans over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Let’s get out of here.” His fingers curls around the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt, making the other shiver at the touch.

Kyungsoo cranes his neck to where their noses are almost touching, “Huh?”

Baekhyun takes one step back, giving enough room for Kyungsoo to turn around his chair. His cheeks are tinted pink as he grins, “Let’s go.” He grabs Kyungsoo’s arm and tugs him out of his seat. Kyungsoo follows without a noise of complaint.

When they reach the underground parking lot where Kyungsoo is parked, Kyungsoo speaks, “Why are we leaving early? We didn’t even get to dance.” His headlights flash when the car unlocks and they both slide into their seats.

Baekhyun crosses the seatbelt across his chest giving Kyungsoo a pointed stare, “Would you have really danced with me?”

“If I was feeling generous,” the car purrs at the twist of Kyungsoo’s wrist.

Baekhyun loops his fingers over the sleeves of Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Well, let’s go back. I can’t miss out on an opportunity of Do Kyungsoo’s smooth dance moves.”

“Too late,” the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches. “You missed your chance.”

“I hope that what you have planned is better than dancing with Michael Jackson Jr. right here.”

“What _I_ have planned? You are the one that took us out of there.”

Baekhyun bounces his knee and messes with the dials of the silent radio, “You’re right. Let’s go to your place. When was the last time we hung out, just us two?”

Kyungsoo gives him that classic I’m-not-falling-for-your-games-Byun, with his lids slightly lowering, one eyebrow sliding up higher on his forehead. “What makes you think I want to spend more time with you?”

Baekhyun squirms around to lightly touch his temple to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and forces sparkle to shine through his eyes. Kyungsoo sighs when they come to a stop light. “Because you love me.”

“I have known you far too long to fall for your tricks, Byun.” Kyungsoo inhales heavily, relenting, “But I will allow one movie, nothing more.”

“Popcorn?” Baekhyun flutters his lashes despite Kyungsoo focusing on the road ahead of them.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“I love you,” Baekhyun says, turning the volume up after he connects his phone to the Bluetooth.

“How did the wedding go?” Jongdae asks, poking at a cherry tomato on his salad during their weekly lunches.

“Fine. Snuck out early, then watched a movie and forced Kyungsoo to play some games.” Baekhyun shoos a fly away from his meal.

“When’s the wedding?”

“Who’s?” Baekhyun blinks up at Jongdae. His official best friend gives a pointed stare before Baekhyun catches on, “Kyungsoo and I? Pshh, no! You know that. We’ve done this for years. Kyungsoo has taken me as his plus one since high school, and I do the same thing. Purely platonic.”

“And you have been saying that for years, but I do not believe it. Chanyeol doesn’t either. He will back me up on this.” Jongdae stabs the tomato and stuffs it in his cheek.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “And I will tell you the same thing. Nothing is going on. I’m a relationship person, and Kyungsoo is not into commitment. Plus, we are both not attracted to each other.”

It isn’t the first time Jongdae has tried to convince Baekhyun that there is more to his and Kyungsoo’s relationship. It was something he always comments about since Baekhyun first mentioned Kyungsoo to him. Baekhyun was never in love with Kyungsoo. He _might_ have had a crush when they first met but Baekhyun blames that on the fact that Kyungsoo was the only person he knew that also liked boys.

It doesn’t help that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo use each other as their dates for events they don’t want to go to. It started first with Kyungsoo when he asked Baekhyun to go with him to his family reunion that seems to happen every few years. Then Baekhyun invited Kyungsoo to attend family dinners so he wouldn’t be stuck at the kids table. It later developed to them being each other’s plus ones at weddings, so they wouldn’t have to deal with mingling with all the singles. Most importantly, they stick together when their friends have group dates, even when Baekhyun was dating someone. He couldn’t leave Kyungsoo alone, plus his boyfriends were never serious. No point of introducing them to his friends when they weren’t going to stick around.

Now, it’s almost a routine. When Baekhyun has any get together, he automatically fills the empty seat beside him with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo always tells him when mother and father, both socialites, want their son to go to a party. Baekhyun will even attend big events at Kyungsoo’s work. Baekhyun likes it. He feels infused with Kyungsoo’s life. He probably knows all of Kyungsoo’s work friends. He even has a few of their numbers on his phone. Kyungsoo is probably as equally involved in Baekhyun’s life. He knows Baekhyun’s family tree dating back to the greats.

It was just easier to have each other as a date since they already know everything about each other. They are comfortable with each other. Kyungsoo would complain how he hated inviting an actual date to events because he was never close with the people he was seeing. Not like how he was with Baekhyun. He could leave Baekhyun alone so he could talk with the higher ups.

“I just don’t see how you can spend so much time with a person, doing couple-y things, and develop no feelings. I am convinced one of you feels something. I know you, Baekhyun. You can’t hide anything from me.” Jongdae nods, his gaze knowing and examining him with his special Baekhyun X-ray vision. “Maybe you don’t know it yet, but I think you should at least…experiment or something. Nothing bad could happen. You guys have been friends for ages.”

Experiment? Baekhyun snorts. That just brings up memories of guys trying to figure out their sexuality by using Baekhyun’s body.

“Well, I am going to stay far away from dating for now. I am enjoying being single. It gives me enough time to browse through new and wondrous options.”

“It’s literally been two months, Baekhyun. If you want to be single and not feel tied down, try it for four months at least. Since I’ve known you, I think the longest I’ve actually seen you single was like maybe three months. Shouldn’t you have had this phase in uni?” Jongdae says over the rim of his soda.

“Probably, but I’m a late bloomer.”

Baekhyun doesn’t like to be alone. He fills his loneliness with dating. He can’t even count how many boyfriends he had since university. The past two months have been freeing, in the most possible sense, but he’s starting to feel that creeping loneliness, and there’s only so much a hand job and some sex toys can do to battle through it.

He’s starting to get sick of his own dick, and he love his dick. The touch for another crawls under his skin, but he’s determined not to date, so what else can he do except coddle his loneliness with some self-love?

“Anyway, how’s Minseok? I miss him.” Baekhyun changes the subject when a familiar itch grows under his collar.

“You think you miss him? _I_ miss him!” Jongdae whines, his pouting at a severe Level 10. “We skyped yesterday. He’s having so much fun with his friend, Luhan. I just hate how he is all happy and having a wonderful time while I’m moping. We couldn’t even have phone sex because Luhan was there!”

“He’ll be back soon. In like, what? Two weeks?”

“Eight days,” Jongdae grumbles. He checks the watch on his wrist and sighs, “I better get back to work. My boss has been really roasting my tits lately.”

Baekhyun grimaces, “What does that even mean?”

Jongdae gathers his food and gets off the bench, “Bye, Baekhyun.” He waves as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Bye,” Baekhyun shakes his head, clicking his tongue. He grabs the wrapper from his takeout and heads back to the studio where he has an appointment with a new client.

Joohyun is there when he walks in. She spins on the chair at the receptionist desk. “You’re back from lunch?”

“Yeah, with Jongdae.” Baekhyun says stuffing his stuff in a cubby in the copier room. “He told me that I should date Kyungsoo.”

Joohyun places her chin on her hand, resting her elbows on the table. She smiles prettily, looking up at Baekhyun, “Well, that’s nothing new.”

Baekhyun sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Maybe I should find a fake husband to stop it. I just wonder if Kyungsoo gets this kind of treatment or am I the only one suffering?”

“Probably just you,” Joohyun laughs. “I doubt he would since he doesn’t date. When was the last time he dated someone?”

Baekhyun shrugs, getting his camera out and changing the settings, “I think he dated someone in our third year of university. I’m not sure, we were both busy at that time, so we didn’t hang out that much during that time. I don’t think it lasted that long either. It was strange for him to even date because he would always say he isn’t looking for commitment.” Baekhyun thought the person must be special for Kyungsoo to spare his time, otherwise, Baekhyun doesn’t know what Kyungsoo does. He’s never mentioned his sexual activities. Baekhyun has never been particularly curious.

Joohyun drops her hand on the table, tapping her fingernails against the top, “Looks like your 1:15 is here. And don’t worry about Jongdae. He always says crazy things.”

_Jongdae does say crazy things_ , Baekhyun thinks as he puts his feet up on the coffee table, listening to the clanging of pots from the kitchen. _But maybe he has point._

Baekhyun has been thinking it over since lunch. Of course, he’s had the idea before, about dating Kyungsoo. He and Kyungsoo are good friends. They work well together, share the same worries, have attitudes that balance each other out. On paper, it seems like they could date, but Baekhyun doesn’t want that. He definitely knows Kyungsoo doesn’t want that.

“I don’t understand why you are here again. I literally just saw you yesterday. Is Chanyeol working late?” Kyungsoo snaps Baekhyun out of his thoughts while he places dinner on the table.

Baekhyun nods, “I went home and saw that we only had milk and rice. I knew you would have something in the works.”

“Or,” Kyungsoo knocks Baekhyun’s legs off the coffee table with a nudge of his knee, “you could have gone to the food store which would solve all your problems.”

“You know that they say not to go food shopping on an empty stomach. Your kindness is rescuing a poor soul from buying the entire grocery store.” Baekhyun smushes his cheeks together with the palms of his hands and presses his lips together so they curl cutely.

“You’re disgusting,” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Dinner’s ready.”

Baekhyun hops up and slings his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, cheering obnoxiously until Kyungsoo forces him to sit down in his seat. After Baekhyun questions Kyungsoo’s day at his office and if he is any closer to getting a promotion, they fall into a peaceful silence.

Baekhyun looks over at the male across him. Kyungsoo eats his food to the left side of his mouth, chewing cutely with wide eyes staring off at the empty corner. Kyungsoo is handsome, in the way that’s not fair because he hardly tries. Baekhyun has a secret collection of pictures of Kyungsoo on his computer doing mundane things or mundane poses. One day Baekhyun will submit it to an art gallery. It took Baekhyun two years to figure out what skin routine works best for his skin and in the meantime mastered the power of some concealer. He’s pretty sure Kyungsoo only washes his face with light soap and obsessively uses Chapstick.

Baekhyun eyes Kyungsoo’s lips. They must be smooth, no crack or dried skin visible. Baekhyun nibbles on his own upper lip as he thinks.

“Okay, what gives?” Kyungsoo sighs, exasperated and drops his chopsticks down. “You’re oddly silent and you’ve been staring at me all night.”

Baekhyun swallows and glances at his empty plate before looking back up, “I just was thinking…”

“About?” Kyungsoo pursues.

“The pros and cons of us fucking?” Tactful, Baekhyun.

“I—You—What?” Kyungsoo splutters, his entire face turning red quick. If Baekhyun wasn’t so serious, he would be laughing at the new display of reaction. Kyungsoo’s forehead crinkles as he leans forward in his seat to examine Baekhyun’s face. “You…you’re not kidding.” He realizes in a statement.

Baekhyun’s mouth feels numb, “I mean the pros are we are both sexually satisfied, I would think since were both healthy for our ages. Con is that you might not have any attraction at all to me. Pro, we would still be friends building up the bro-ship, and you get acquainted with my very cute dick and I get acquainted with yours which wasn’t terrible the last time I saw it, and you’re saving me from dating terrible men—”

“Baekhyun, you’re rambling,” Kyungsoo says. He shakes his head as if erasing whatever thought were in his brain. “Why? I—do you have feelings for me?”

“No,” Baekhyun groans. “It’s just that Jongdae keeps saying these things—”

“Jongdae says shit all the time.” Kyungsoo interrupts.

“It’s not just him though. Everyone has been telling me for years that we would be good together, but I don’t want to date right now. After my last boyfriend, I just, I need a break from dating, but I’ve been sexually frustrated, and I just thought that you and I—we could do it without expecting anything since we are friends and all. Just friends helping out friends.”

“You want to be fuckbuddies?” Baekhyun can’t read Kyungsoo’s expression; it worries him. Knots form in his stomach, and he feels dinner heavy in his stomach.

“I mean, I was just thinking.” Baekhyun trails off feeling sicker with each word. “There weren’t many cons…” Baekhyun weakly adds.

“I guess,” Kyungsoo suddenly says. Baekhyun’s head jerks up meeting Kyungsoo’s bashful eyes. “I haven’t been with a male in a while, though.”

“Seriously?” Baekhyun breathes.

Kyungsoo sucks in his lip, wiggling the philtrum, “Yeah, I mean it isn’t on purpose. I just haven’t found the right man to—”

“No!” A smile starts to grow on Baekhyun’s face, “You’re serious about us?”

“We are not dating?” Kyungsoo’s shoulders tensed, and Baekhyun thinks it must be from his stance on zero commitments.

“Yeah. I just need to blow off some steam, but I don’t want just some one-night stand. That’s not my kind of thing.”

Kyungsoo deflates in his seat and avoids Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment. Baekhyun waits for a response causing him to chew on his lip nervously. Finally, Kyungsoo glances up and nods, “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun straightens in his seat.

“Let’s bang it out.” A small smiles tugs at Kyungsoo’s lips while Baekhyun smacks his head.

“Please never say that again.” But Baekhyun smiles back.

Baekhyun’s new arrangement with Kyungsoo doesn’t start until the weekend. It gives Baekhyun enough time to come to terms with what he just signed himself up for. He’s going to fuck one of his closest friends. Or vice versa. Baekhyun doesn’t care.

If Baekhyun had the same relationship with Jongdae, ugh, Baekhyun feels bile in his throat. But with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is a little excited. They hadn’t discussed much after they established their new relationship, but they did plan to meet after Kyungsoo gets off work on Friday.

They are going out to eat, curtesy of Baekhyun, and then head back to Baekhyun’s apartment. Luckily, Chanyeol, his roommate, is on a short business trip and will be returning Saturday afternoon. Baekhyun makes the executive decision not to tell anyone. If Jongdae knew that he and Kyungsoo were hooking up, then he would probably explode then try to convince Baekhyun that he and Kyungsoo are soulmates.

Baekhyun is looking forward to his night with Kyungsoo. He had imagined Kyungsoo’s dick at least four times and masturbated to the idea of them together at least twice. He can’t wait to see their dynamic in bed. Will the qualities of their friendship find its way between the sheets? Will Kyungsoo be aggressive or gentle and passionate? Baekhyun’s cock swells with the idea of Kyungsoo pounding into him with purpose, pulling his cheeks apart so Baekhyun feels like he’s being split open.

Baekhyun presses the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. They burn from staring at this family’s portrait, trying to edit the pictures. Strangely, with the addition of flirting, their relationship hasn’t changed. He pulls out his phone and taps on the screen until it shows his messages with Kyungsoo.

To: Soo-by Doo

I can’t stop thinking about your cock

From: Soo-by Doo

You haven’t even seen it yet

To: Soo-by Doo

Exactly, the suspense is killing me. I am hard by just imagining me riding you, filling me so good

From: Soo-by Doo

This is inappropriate. I am at work

To: Soo-by Doo

So am I >< Joohyun might realize I have an erection if I stand up

From: Soo-by Doo

That doesn’t mean you can give me one!

To: Soo-by Doo

I, Byun Baekhyun, have turned the great Do Kyungsoo on? Miracles do happen

From: Soo-by Doo

I am turning off my phone

To: Soo-by Doo

Wait, come back

Send me nudezzz

Soo?

You suck

From: Soo-by Doo

I do much more than that

To: Soo-by Doo

Fuck

The weekend takes forever to come. Baekhyun’s portrait center closes early on Friday afternoons, and he has four hours to waste before he meets Kyungsoo at the restaurant. Although they haven’t decided what activities will take place, Baekhyun cleans himself out and shaves just for the hell of it. He spends at least thirty minutes fixing his hair to look stylishly ruffled and over an hour trying to decide what to wear. He ends up going to black jeans and a blue denim long sleeve.

He shows up early and wastes the extra time by playing games on his phone.

“Oh,” Baekhyun looks up to see Kyungsoo in a suit and his mouth forming a circle, “I didn’t expect you to be early.”

“And I, you.”

Baekhyun gestures to the seat across him. “I ordered us a beer, if that’s okay.”

“Perfect, actually. I don’t think I could drink wine. I’ve had four proposals this week over wine, and I can’t get the taste out of my mouth.” Kyungsoo tugs off his coat and places it on the back of his seat.

Baekhyun watches the stretch of Kyungsoo’s button-up tighten over his chest, defining his pecs. “Rough week?” Baekhyun’s voice is scratchy. He clears it with a cough.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it. “Sorta. Hectic. If I can get this new client to sign on, then my boss said he’d promote me to VP of finance. I have to do all the programming and gathering of data and then planning the conference. It’s a lot of pressure but I have a good feeling about this. I think I can do it.”

“Of course, you can, Soo. Who else has managed to rise up so high in a corporation in such a short amount of time?”

“It’s because of my dad, honestly. Without his connections, I would not be this high up.” Kyungsoo’s throat bobs, and Baekhyun knows he is just being humble and insecure.

Baekhyun stretches his arm until his fingers brush Kyungsoo’s knuckles, “Soo, I know your work ethic. No one is more responsible, direct, and cut-throat than you. If you weren’t capable, they wouldn’t have promoted you within your first year in the first place. They know you can do this, and not because you are your father’s son. Never doubt yourself, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, “Thanks, Baekhyun. I talked to Chanyeol earlier. He called me during my lunch break. He’s in Shanghai?”

“Yeah, apparently the owner of his studio has another one in Shanghai and needed Chanyeol to engineer some tracks.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nods, “He also said you have a wedding coming up.”

Baekhyun sips on his wine, setting the glass down, “Yeah, so two days ago I get a dm on my Instagram. Do you remember Seulgi from our grade? Well, she messaged me to be the photographer for her wedding. I talked to her over the phone for more details. It’s in a month. Kind of late notice, but she said that their other photographer cancelled, and she just happened to find some of my work.”

“That’s exciting. Where is the venue?”

“Not too far actually. In Apgujeong.”

“This is your first wedding in a while.” Kyungsoo comments after they order their food.

“Yeah, I think Minho hyung’s was the last and that was almost a year ago.”

“Well, I’m sure if Jongdae and Minseok ever pick a date, then I’m sure you’ll be hired to do their pictures.”

“You don’t think I’ll be best man?” Baekhyun pouts.

“You can do both,” Kyungsoo suggests.

“I’d probably have to bring Joohyun in to help with the group photos and ceremony. But they must set a date first, and before that, Jongdae needs to get over his jealousy of Luhan. You remember Minseok’s exchange student that lived with him in high school?”

“Yes, I remember Minseok getting too talkative about him when he gets drunk. Jongdae would get jealous over a bug. I don’t know how he’s handling his boyfriend gone for three weeks while Minseok’s spending time with another man.”

“He’s not handling. He’s called me almost every day complaining about how lonely or horny he is. It’s to the point that I might just cut off his dick to get him to shut up.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and Baekhyun grins at the victory. “Does he expect you to help him out?” Baekhyun gulps at the sudden lower tone of Kyungsoo’s voice and his darkening eyes.

“No. He just likes to whine about his problems.”

“Good.”

Baekhyun isn’t sure what to make of Kyungsoo’s tone but his face heats up under Kyungsoo’s gaze.

After dinner, they arrive at Baekhyun’s apartment, and he feels a bubbling excitement in his chest. He’s also a bit nervous. Is he really going to fuck his old friend? His heart races just thinking about the closeness of their bodies as they step onto the elevator and wait until they arrive at the correct floor. He’s so nervous, he almost wants to back out when he feels Kyungsoo’s hand on the lower dip of his back but when he turns to catch Kyungsoo smiling fondly, and it eases him. He has nothing to worry about.

This is Kyungsoo, after all.

Baekhyun opens the door to his apartment and toes off his shoes. “Are you thirsty?”

“Not really,” Kyungsoo says.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Baekhyun plays with his fingers as he waits for Kyungsoo’s response. He isn’t sure if they should warm up, let it happen organically, or jump right in. Baekhyun’s hands are sweaty. He’s never done this before. He did a one-night stand during his early twenties when he was far too drunk to make clear decisions.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo also seems unsure, shuffling his socked feet on the carpet.

Baekhyun goes and picks out a movie with some arguing on Kyungsoo’s side which helps relax them both. He sits on the couch and turns on the TV. As the commercials in the beginning play, Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo still standing. “Come sit down?”

“Anywhere?” Kyungsoo asks, slowly stepping toward Baekhyun.

“Uh, yeah,” Baekhyun drawls with one side of his lips quirking. His jaw drops when Kyungsoo throws a leg over his thighs, and he settles into Baekhyun’s lap.

“Is this spot taken?” Coyly, Kyungsoo’s eyebrow lifts as if challenging Baekhyun to say something about it.

“N-no, not at all. You won’t be able to watch the movie very well.” Closing his mouth, Baekhyun spreads his palms over Kyungsoo’s thighs. He squeezes the sturdy muscles lining underneath Kyungsoo’s pressed pants, and—oh god, Baekhyun didn’t realize how luscious Kyungsoo’s thighs were until now. If all goes well, Baekhyun will make a note to try and convince Kyungsoo to let him fuck his thighs one day. 

Baekhyun inhales steadily, “Should we, like, discuss kinks or something?” His eyes trail up Kyungsoo’s body, up to his eyes then drops back down when Kyungsoo licks his lips. Baekhyun really wants to kiss him.

Baekhyun should really be panicking. He has his friend of more than a decade sitting suggestively on his lap, eyes glinting with a newly discovered interest and the flashing images of what is to come. He couldn’t be any more excited.

“I’ll let you know if I don’t like anything.” Kyungsoo mutters, leaning forward until his words coast over Baekhyun’s nose.

Baekhyun lifts his chin up until they meet in slow tentative kiss. It feels nice, Baekhyun thinks, tilting his head so their lips slide together. His hands trail around his hips to palm Kyungsoo’s ass because he has to know what really has Kyungsoo been doing at the gym. He’s checked his friend out before, sure, but he obviously was deceived at how filled his palms are.

A tongue comes and swipes at the little part of Baekhyun’s lips that had slotted over Kyungsoo’s upper lip. Baekhyun opens his mouth, their tongues curling over one another’s. Baekhyun squeezes his hands in response. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when they break apart and Baekhyun’s gaze just falls between Kyungsoo’s legs. “Shit,” Baekhyun murmurs, body moving faster than his brain.

Kyungsoo’s fingers are cold as he loops them around Baekhyun’s neck, moving forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips once more. Baekhyun whimpers when Kyungsoo sucks on his lower lip, nibbling on the skin. It stings in a delightful way that has Baekhyun leaning in for more. The hands at the base of his hair curl into the threads, causing Kyungsoo’s nails to scratch at the scalp and slightly tug at the strands causing Baekhyun’s mouth to open, his lip slipping through Kyungsoo’s teeth.

Kyungsoo dips his tongue in, swirling it around Baekhyun’s until their lips are wet and glistening. “Shit, Soo, wh-when did you learn how to kiss like that?”

Kyungsoo smirks against Baekhyun’s neck. Just the light touch of skin sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. Suddenly, Kyungsoo rocks forward. They both gasp, Kyungsoo silencing himself by mouthing the column of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun pulls him closer and rolls his hips, creating a friction that burns. “Off, off, off,” Baekhyun rushes. He pushes Kyungsoo up and immediately sheds Kyungsoo’s pants.

Really, Baekhyun didn’t think things would move this fast. He shouldn’t be surprised. Baekhyun moves fast but this…Baekhyun is getting whiplash from the speed.

He blinks when he is eye-to-eye with Kyungsoo’s erection. He glances up to see Kyungsoo’s smug smile. He forces an eyeroll to hide how incredibly attractive Kyungsoo’s dick is. It’s average length, curving up prettily, and flushed a delicate red. Instead of wrapping his lips around the tip, Baekhyun switches their positions, feeling pleased by Kyungsoo’s surprise. Baekhyun shimmies out of his pants, noting as Kyungsoo licks over his lips at the sight of each layer being peeled off until revealing Baekhyun’s swollen erection.

It’s the first time since high school that they’ve really seen each other naked. Baekhyun doesn’t remember clearly but he did not pay much attention or else he would’ve hopped on Kyungsoo’s dick earlier. Baekhyun climbs on Kyungsoo’s lap and commands his attention to be focused on their spit-slicked lips moving together. Baekhyun thrusts forward drawing out a moan from his lips when their cocks dryly slide together.

Pre-cum from Baekhyun’s cock starts to bead and leaves a hanging trail of translucent white between them. His hips stutter when Kyungsoo mumbles a quiet ‘fuck’ at the sight. Kyungsoo’s hand immediately engulfs both of their members while trapping Baekhyun’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking hard.

Baekhyun’s eyes roll back when Kyungsoo twists his wrist, sliding his dry palm up their lengths. His cock twitches at the feel of spit drizzling over his dick, Kyungsoo working fast with the new glide. It’s so warm, Kyungsoo’s red cock bumping and grazing his own with pre-cum dripping down the head. He tries to watch, a little fascinated with how Kyungsoo’s hand moves with expertise, their tips poking through his fist, and the perfect pressure curls Baekhyun’s toes. “C-close,” Baekhyun manages between moans.

Kyungsoo’s breath is staccato in his ears, making his head swarm with heat and continue rolling his hips. His balls drag against Kyungsoo’s thigh and rub against the base of his cock. It all becomes too much when Baekhyun feels a finger rubs against his hole, just putting enough pressure so an inch sinks in. He feels the clenching spasms around his groin as white spurts out and splatters on Kyungsoo’s chest. His head falls on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he knocks Kyungsoo’s hand off their cocks as he cups the both of them and squeezes, making sure to swipe his thumb over Kyungsoo’s slit.

Baekhyun’s dick twitches exhaustedly and he bites his tongue to get through how sensitive he feels. Kyungsoo likes it though as he helps lifting his hips, his rhythm scattered as he gets closer to come on the both of their stomachs. Baekhyun slumps and rolls onto the length of the couch. He pulls Kyungsoo with him, wrapping an arm around him.

“This is disgusting, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun peels one eye open to glance at Kyungsoo glaring at the cooling cum now becoming the glue that sticks their chests together. “I’ss fine,” He slurs tiredly. He smiles happily when Kyungsoo sighs resolutely and his nose slides up Baekhyun’s face until he feels lips lightly pressing into his forehead.

“So, we fuckbuddies now?” Baekhyun blurts, forcing Kyungsoo to move back. He keeps his eyes closed knowing Kyungsoo is trying to study him. He stays still, ignoring the desire to squirm. Waits.

Kyungsoo rests his head back down, “We didn’t even truly fuck, and I could be satisfied doing that for a while.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes only to flutter furiously just to watch a flash of annoyance cross Kyungsoo’s stare, “Why, Kyungsoo, do you want my dick in you, or maybe your thick cock in my tight hea—Ow!”

Kyungsoo pinches his hip, “Shut up. If you have this much energy to tease me then you have enough energy to clean us off.”

Baekhyun immediately mutes himself but a large-closed smile stays on his face, even when Kyungsoo shuts his eyes. Maybe it will work out, Baekhyun thinks.

“So, I met this guy yesterday. I showed him a picture of you and he is interested.” Chanyeol says, “His name is Taemin, and he’s a backup vocalist. He’s really nice. You’ll like him.” He slides his phone over their table where Baekhyun is eating cold noodles for breakfast.

Baekhyun scans the picture and nods, “He is good-looking, but I’m not interested.”

Chanyeol’s large eyes pop out, flabbergasted, “Are you sick?”

Baekhyun peaks up through his fringe, soup dripping down the corner of his mouth, “No.” He wipes at his chin with his pajama sleeve, “Why?”

“It’s just—you normally would have moved on and be looking for someone new to date. Are you still not over him?”

“Yeah, I am over him. Been over him. I’m just going to take a break. Do some self-reflecting, you know?” Baekhyun says with the words of all his exes ringing in his ears. He didn’t tell anyone, well, because Baekhyun isn’t sure what they mean. He’s not ready to understand what they exactly mean.

“Surrre,” Chanyeol gives him a strange look and goes back to munching on cereal.

“I’m serious, Chanyeol. I’m not going to date anyone. I just think everyone is getting in serious relationships and starting families, and I still feel like a kid. All my relationships were never serious, and I didn’t see them ever developing to be serious. So, I want to take this time to mature.” Baekhyun explains while ignoring the voice at the back of his head that reminds him of his new-found relationship with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo left in the early hours of Saturday morning. Baekhyun was a little shocked that Kyungsoo didn’t spend the night. It felt a little weird watching Kyungsoo leave after knowing they were just getting each other off earlier. It’s been three days since they last seen each other and Baekhyun is already anticipating when they will see each other again, which happens to be today for lunch but there won’t be a private place or enough time to do anything.

“Well, good luck with that, Baek. Oh, and can you give Soo this USB. It has some songs I need him to demo for me.” Chanyeol stands and toss the remnants of his breakfast in the sink, washing out the dish.

“Yeah, just put it by my bag.”

“You work late tonight, right?”

“Yup, until eight.”

“Kay, I’ll have dinner ready.” Chanyeol is half-way out the door when Baekhyun thanks him loudly.

Baekhyun doesn’t go into work for another two hours, so he gets dressed and does a marathon of random videos of pets on YouTube. 

When he gets into work, Joohyun greets him with a rosy smile before she focuses on a family of four with toddler twins in the arms of the parents. Baekhyun drops his stuff on the ground grabbing a stuffed duck and waves it over his head. He stands behind Joohyun with excitement written over his face. The toddlers watch Baekhyun with a new found interest, little smiles growing on their faces.

After Joohyun gets a few shots in and the toddlers are in a happier mood, Baekhyun stuffs his belongings in his cubby and checks his schedule. He has multiple appointments throughout the day except for the hour he reserved at two for when he gets a late lunch with Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sets up the studio he’ll be in, their fall/winter wonderland room. Joohyun props her hip on the door frame as Baekhyun pulls out the screen and evens it out by the tape on the ground.

“Thanks for helping out. I was struggling. I don’t know how parents can handle two young kids. One is enough.” Joohyun straightens her pony tail.

Baekhyun points out, “You were squealing over our boss’ two girls last week.”

“My mood changes with the cycle of the moon.”

Baekhyun gives her a pointed stare, “What if I asked you to carry my child for me and my husband?”

“Baekhyun, no offense, but I know your dating history. I will probably be iinfertile by the time you are married and want children.”

“Wow, that’s a downer and also TMI.” Baekhyun cringes.

“You asked, and I told my honest answer. Also, you can’t afford my womb.”

Baekhyun’s frown deepens, “Okay, okay, I get it. Get out of here, I’m going to be sick if you keep talking about your female organs.”

Joohyun laughs as she flips her hair, “The human body is a beautiful thing, as is the process of human life.”

Just as she leaves, Baekhyun hears the front door opening with multiple voices filling the lobby. Baekhyun puts on a grin as he greets the customer, “Is this the Lee family reunion? Welcome! We’ll be in studio eight today.”

“I was thinking,” Baekhyun starts after Kyungsoo and he ordered their lunch, “We should do a whole friend group picture. You know, get the gang together with their partners and kids. Like a year book album but with only us. Oh! And we can do quotes.” Baekhyun brightly adds.

Kyungsoo blinks slowly then reaches across and plays with Baekhyun’s fingers, “I love the sentiment, but I think it will be really hard to arrange.” He says carefully as if afraid to hurt Baekhyun’s feelings, “And we are a bit old to be doing high school trends, Baek.”

Baekhyun sighs looking at Kyungsoo’s thumb running over his knuckles. It’s nice. “I know. It’s just—I saw this family today and they were telling me all these cute stories about how they met, and maybe I’m having empty nest syndrome.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth then closes it. “You do realize empty nest syndrome has to do with having kids?”

“Yes, and I consider Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin my children. Joonmyun is the youthful grandfather that likes to show off his amazing cartwheels.”

“And who am I?”

“Well, you are my mistress that is actually the birth mother of Sehun and Jongin, but all my kids are unaware of the family secret.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Sometimes you amaze me in the strangest of ways.”

“Aw, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes dramatically, “Is this your strange, adorable way of flirting with me? Are you, perhaps, trying to bed me, Do-ssi. How scandalous of you?”

Kyungsoo scoffs with a smile evident on his face, “Please, we are in public.”

“Kinky,” Baekhyun throws him a sleazy wink, chuckling when he notes Kyungsoo’s ears turning pink. He doesn’t push it, knowing his limits. “When are you having that huge client meeting?”

“Well, it was going to be next week, but the client needed it moved back due to a family emergency. I sent him flowers and a gift basket. I am spending the rest of the day canceling the plans, and tomorrow I’ll contact his assistant to schedule a new date. Most likely in a month since both of our schedules are packed.”

“That’s a shame.” Baekhyun notes, “I was hoping you’d buy me a fancy dinner when you get the client and the promotion.”

Kyungsoo cocks his head, lips twitching, amusement clear in his eyes, “What makes you think I would spend my money on celebrating my achievement on you?”

“Um, because I am helping you relieve your stress.”

“We literally have done one thing, Baekhyun. That’s not enough to get me through the next month.”

“Oh, are you suggesting that we should do more?” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle, and he is not let down when Kyungsoo’s eyes darken.

“That’s exactly what I am saying.”

“Sh-shit, Kyungsoo, I d-didn’t think you meant here, ah!” Baekhyun digs his nails in Kyungsoo’s scalp as the male sinks down on his erected cock.

Half-way during the meal, Kyungsoo left to go to the bathroom and after ten minutes, Baekhyun grew curious and went to check on him only to fall for the oldest trick in the book. As soon as he reached Kyungsoo’s stall, Baekhyun is dragged inside gasping for air in a heated kiss. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to get hard with Kyungsoo palming him through his pants until he’s hard and weeping.

Kyungsoo unzipped him in the restaurant’s bathroom and immediately took him down until his nose brushed curled hair that has been recently trimmed down. Baekhyun leans on the handicap pole for support, pelvis jerking.

Kyungsoo pops off, fondling his own erection in his pants. Baekhyun exhales shakily as Kyungsoo’s tongue laps across the tip, digging into the slit. Baekhyun watches, entranced. Kyungsoo’s perfect, plump lips encase the head, swirling his tongue then sucking gently enough to make Baekhyun whine. Kyungsoo’s eyes flashes up at him, sultry and alluring.

Even with his cheeks hollowing around Baekhyun’s length, Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo is incredibly handsome. How Baekhyun is able to not only get amazing friend from him but he gets amazing blow jobs too is a holy mystery that will remain unanswered. He must have done something glorious in his past life. Was I gay in the past life too, Baekhyun thinks.

“Fuck my mouth,” Kyungsoo whispers, breath purposely teasing the wet, heated skin of his cock. Hell yes, Baekhyun almost says. His past selves would not have missed out on this.

Baekhyun groans around his fist and tests out a slow thrust into Kyungsoo’s heat. His toes curl in his dress shoes as Kyungsoo’s throat convulses around the intrusion. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore his body’s reflexes and swallowing around Baekhyun’s cock. His fingers cup Baekhyun’s balls, massaging the smooth skin.

“I’m going to come.” Baekhyun warns when he feels the familiar build of heat rushing down his spine, pressing in his nether regions. He shudders when cool air hits his skin and Kyungsoo moves so quickly, Baekhyun hardly has enough time to process a hand in his hair, making his neck exposed for teeth to graze and another hand twisting tightly along his cock. When Baekhyun comes, he gutturally moans out, his semen being aimed into the toilet bowl as Kyungsoo continues to fist him as he pulses tenderly.

Baekhyun lets go of his lip when Kyungsoo stuffs him back inside his boxers and pulls up his pants. He gives a little pat to his twitching dick, Baekhyun inhaling sharply.

Baekhyun leans heavily against the wall, catching his breath and ignoring Kyungsoo’s smug grin. “What about Kyungsoo Jr.?” He glances to Kyungsoo’s obvious erection.

The male shrugs, “I’m a little hungry still, so I’m going to eat.”

Baekhyun pouts and stutters, “B-but you could’ve swallowed.”

“I would have but then my lunch would taste off and as much as I love the taste of dick in my mouth, I find that stew is a bit more filling.” Kyungsoo presses a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. He is just about to unlock the stall door when Baekhyun pulls him by the nape and maps the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue. His cheeks bunch when Kyungsoo relaxes into the touch, letting Baekhyun lead the kiss.

Baekhyun can faintly taste himself but he doesn’t care. Kyungsoo’s mouth moving languidly simmers a low intensity in his stomach but not the same feeling as lust, it’s something deeper. Their lips separate, and Baekhyun shows all his teeth in an exaggerated grin, “Let’s finish lunch or else I will be late for my next appointment.” He puts aside the twinge in his belly as a thought for later.

When Baekhyun gets home later that evening to an apartment smelling like fried chicken, Chanyeol widely grins at him. “Hey, Baek, how was work?”

“All right. How was your day?”

“Good. Two of my tracks will be put on this girl group’s album. Speaking of which, did you give Kyungsoo the USB?”

Fuck. Baekhyun completely forgot with Kyungsoo seducing him to do unspeakable things in a public restroom. “I totally forgot, man. I’m sorry. I’ll drop it by his office tomorrow morning.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll see him soon. Soo must’ve forgot too. I texted him a reminder around noon.”

“A-hem. Yeah, we were both preoccupied.” Baekhyun trails off, flushing when Chanyeol stares at him weirdly with questioning eyes.

Chanyeol snaps his fingers with a silent ‘aha’ as his expression, “The food must’ve been really good. Kyungsoo is so smug when it comes to food. I bet he has a secret food blog. Every time I am visiting another country, he gives me like five places I should eat at.”

Baekhyun blinks then remembers when Kyungsoo prodded the underside of Baekhyun’s cock head, flattening his tongue, innocently. “Yeah, it was good.”

“Kyungsoo is so smug when it comes to food. I bet he has a secret food blog. Every time I am visiting another country, he gives me like five places I should eat at.”

From: Bromate

Dinner 2nite with every1 at usual spot, 7

Tell Soo

To: Bromate

Copy

Do you have USB?

From: Bromate

Oh u managed 2 rmb this time hah

To: Bromate

Looking out for my bro since I let u dn

From: Bromate

bRo

To: Bromate

BRO

Baekhyun waits pensively, forcing his eyes away from the door where Kyungsoo could walk in any minute. He normally wouldn’t be nervous. Hanging out with Kyungsoo and their friends is like breathing for Baekhyun. It isn’t even exactly that he has this secret they aren’t telling anyone—which is hot in its own mysterious way. However, Baekhyun got a message earlier that set his nerves on fire and made sweat clog his pores.

After setting his phone down and going back to his break at his work, he was notified of another message from Kyungsoo. He furrowed his brow in confusion with the subject matter containing a picture. When he clicked on it, a lightning bolt struck the blood in his abdomen, boiling immediately.

He never expected Kyungsoo to be the one to act like a feisty sugar daddy that puts in the nine-to-five and can fuck you into oblivion, but he obviously had been underestimating his friend. There was Kyungsoo’s pretty, flushed cock curling up into his pressed shirt. His pants were zipped open to let his balls breathe from the confining restrictions. Even without HD quality, Baekhyun noticed the healthy veins that had his skin crawling, weaving under the redness of Kyungsoo’s length. Baekhyun zoomed into the back drop and realizes Kyungsoo took the picture at his desk. A folder was at the edge of the photo with Kyungsoo’s pristine signature on the bottom, the wood lining of his desk at the edge, and a cut ball-point pen that Joonmyun had gifted Kyungsoo for his twenty-seventh birthday.

Baekhyun groaned wanting to jab himself in the penis because fuck—what has he gotten himself involved with. Not the devil, that’s extreme, but Baekhyun is sure playing with death by listening to his dick, metaphorically speaking. Baekhyun’s hands shook when he watched the bubble of dots appeared as Kyungsoo types something out on the other end.

  * Can’t wait to see you tonight. Want to be in you.



Now, Baekhyun is a rational man within reason. He is not having another rendezvous in the bathroom. He is not some high school boy that can only find a private moment in a piss room. He is almost thirty and if he doesn’t get a good-dicking, Kyungsoo-dicking, in a nice soft bed, Baekhyun’s going to ban sex. Or at least make some ground rules about the quality and sanitation ratings.

He just has to wait now. An attribute Baekhyun does particularly pride himself upon. How long do they stay out with their friends before he can whisk Kyungsoo away? Will his face be obvious that his friendship with Kyungsoo has reached a new level of intimacy? He didn’t think there was a level past the line he drew with Jongdae that involved talking to each other while one shits and estimating everyone’s masturbation currency. But he completely skipped that step entirely and went straight to the bro-I’m-touching-your-dick-can-you-touch-mine-but-without-the-feelings with Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun, Kyungsoo’s roommate for two years during university, takes the seat across from him, handing him a beer, “how’s the photography?”

“How’s the ER?” Baekhyun counters, taking the tankard thankfully.

“Terrible.” Sehun’s head rocks down. When he looks back up, Baekhyun can see the trauma in his eyes. “I don’t know where people get the idea to stick a leaf blower in their ass, but I think it’s a true testament of my love for men that I am still gay after seeing that. Then I had Jongin spoon me back to bed.”

“That sounds horrifying. Did the person say it was worth it at least?”

“The man was high when he did it. I don’t think he realized that you can’t breathe that way. Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun whips around fast to see a small smile playing on Kyungsoo’s face. He takes the seat next to Baekhyun, stealing his cup of beer taking a deep drink.

“How’s the new apartment?” Kyungsoo asks, licking the remnants from his lips. Baekhyun zeros in on the movement. He gets caught by Kyungsoo sneaking a hand on his thigh.

“We finally unpacked all the boxes two days ago, so expect a dinner invitation soon. Jongin is having his seasonal hobby obsession. This time, it is cooking, and he is determined to share his talent with our friends.” Hearing his name, Jongin waves from the opposite end of the table where he’s showing something on his phone to Joonmyun and his girlfriend.

“Well, I can always make dessert.” Kyungsoo offers, glancing at Baekhyun and eyeing his form when Sehun turns to listen to Minseok talk about his time in China. “You look nice.”

Baekhyun preens, “Thanks for noticing, babe.” He laughs when Kyungsoo’s eyebrow shoots up at the endearment, ears turning pink. “You, as always, look dashing. How was work?”

Kyungsoo finishes his beer and calls the waitress for a drink for the both of them, “I will have to do some overtime this weekend. I had to fire one of my employees for trying to embezzle. Luckily, another co-worker caught the mistake before we were heavily affected, but now I have to fill out a report and find someone to fill their place while doing my actual work.”

Baekhyun makes a mental note to give Kyungsoo a deep message. He needs it. “Well, let me buy you a drink and release some tension.”

“I know something else that can release some tension,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear. His hand slides, his fingers far too close to Baekhyun’s crotch to be comfortable.

Baekhyun feels his face heat up and gets the courage to put some distance between them when Jongdae loops his arm around Baekhyun’s neck. “What are you guys so chummy about?”

Baekhyun presses his lips tightly together, “Kyungsoo was just telling me this hilarious story. You should hear it, Dae. You’d love it.”

Jongdae turns expectantly to Kyungsoo who gives Baekhyun a scowl. “What is it?”

Baekhyun pokes his tongue out teasingly as Kyungsoo slowly launches into a boring tale. During that time, Baekhyun almost forgets Kyungsoo’s early enticement as he catches up with his friends and drinks until he’s at the brink of tipsy. Their laughter fills the restaurant and the next as they hop around locations before Kyungsoo pulls him out of the alley they were walking down, to his car parked at the side of the road.

Baekhyun stumbles after him, giggling, “What-what’re we doing?”

“Home,” Kyungsoo says into Baekhyun’s neck while trying to stabilize with a hand on his waist. “You need to go home.” He opens the passenger door for Baekhyun trying to coax him in the seat.

“What a charmer. Is this how you get all the ladies to slide into your bed?” Baekhyun jabs Kyungsoo’s chest with his index finger. Kyungsoo grabs it with his hand, encompassing it with warmth. He is unamused by Baekhyun’s shenanigans, so the male sits down stubbornly, wincing when Kyungsoo slams the door.

When Kyungsoo gets behind the wheel, Baekhyun smartly curves his body toward Kyungsoo with a lazy grin. “What?” He deadpans.

“Buckle me up,” Baekhyun requests with pinked cheeks.

“You can do it. You aren’t that drunk.” Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s whining in favor of doing his own seatbelt.

Baekhyun huffs and sits back in the seat forcefully, “Fine. Drive and when I go flying out of your car with body twisted in a tree, the police will blame you for not being a safe driver.”

Kyungsoo exhales through his nose, peeved. He complies, though, and stretches across a smug Baekhyun to secure him. When he passes over Baekhyun’s body, the intoxicate male plants a slobbery kiss on his cheek. Kyungsoo blinks at him, shocked. Baekhyun titters and Kyungsoo eases with his own chortle.

Baekhyun does sober up during the drive with the window down blowing the cool mountain wind through his hair. “Are you taking me to your place?” He asks when they cross over a bridge. The skyline sparkles around them, masking the sky with weaker, golden light that shimmers over the river. He’s seen this sight a million times, but it never fails make him release the negativity and feel like he’s floating in space.

He rolls his head over to catch Kyungsoo turning to stare at the road ahead of them. “Is that okay?” His hand is over the shift, gripping it loosely. Baekhyun skims his fingertips over the underside of his arm, tickling the wrist with his fingernail until Kyungsoo lifts his hand up and allows Baekhyun to fill the spaces.

Baekhyun can tell from Kyungsoo’s posture he’s tense, jaw stiff. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo frowns when he checks the rearview mirror, “Nothing.” Baekhyun squeezes his hand until Kyungsoo relents. “Seriously, Baek. It’s nothing. Just work.” As he says it, his muscles slack and he sends Baekhyun a forced smile.

Something was still bothering Kyungsoo, something he wouldn’t fully tell Baekhyun. But it’s Baekhyun’s job to lighten the mood when Kyungsoo won’t lessen the burden by not sharing.

“Can you stop by the convenience store?” Baekhyun requests.

When they got to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Baekhyun dumps a small plastic bag on the kitchen counter. He takes out the giant box of chocopies and grapefruit soju. He finds the little shot glasses stocked on top shelf in one of the cabinets. Kyungsoo props himself against a wall watching him with a wistful smile.

“Thought we should throw it back,” Baekhyun pours a shot for each of them, handing one to Kyungsoo.

“This is one of the weirdest combos you’ve ever introduced.” Kyungsoo smiles crookedly as he takes the shot, downing with a light burn.

Baekhyun rips open two chocopies packages. “They only offered grapefruit that one night at your university and I was craving chocolate.”

“The birth of new era.” Kyungsoo bites into the sweet getting crumbs all over counter. “Sehun used to say you were weak for only drinking grapefruit.”

“I can drink fresh! I’m man enough to handle the burn,” Baekhyun protests.

“Not when you were twenty.” Kyungsoo singsongs.

Baekhyun tries to lick at the crumbs on his cheek. Kyungsoo swipes it away with a click of his tongue.

“I would also think you learned how to eat like an adult and not a four-year old.”

“Sometimes it takes miracles to change a person, Soo.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head mumbling under his breath and Baekhyun grins like he won. They stay in a comfortable silence with Baekhyun munching on the dessert happily and taking swigs of soju from the bottle because he and Kyungsoo have already kissed, so what the difference of sharing a bottle.

Kyungsoo has seemed to relax since the car ride. In fact, he looks a little drowsy, blinking away tiredness in his eyes with a yawn. Baekhyun’s heart softens a bit. He just wants to coddle Kyungsoo, hold him until they are glued together like some macaroni art collage that looks tacky but has a depth to it that even Picasso would declare a masterpiece. Maybe Baekhyun is still tipsy because he reaches forward to see if it will happen.

He takes slow steps to give Kyungsoo enough time to back up, but he just watches Baekhyun warily. It is like approaching a kitten. No sharp, quick movements, approach with caution until you can scratch between their ears and receive a well-deserved purr. Kyungsoo doesn’t purr unfortunately, but he does allow to Baekhyun wrap his arms around his waist.

Kyungsoo is the perfect height for Baekhyun to hitch his chin over his shoulder, Baekhyun thinks. He’s all nice and warm, and Baekhyun closes his eyes feeling safe. Kyungsoo curls into the touch, coming to clutch at the fabric on Baekhyun’s back. His cheek presses into Baekhyun’s shoulder, steady breathing tickling Baekhyun’s neck.

For a second, Baekhyun feels as if he’s back in a relationship. Kyungsoo is his boat that keeps him afloat around the city lights shimmering in the black water. It overwhelms him because this isn’t what it should be. What is between them besides friendship should be purely carnal, driven by need. Even as friends, Kyungsoo isn’t one to offer hugs, only when Baekhyun is seriously distressed. Baekhyun isn’t distressed, just confused.

Slightly pulling back until Kyungsoo meets him face-to-face, Baekhyun just needs to feel and not feel all at the same time. Slowly, unsurely, they press their lips together in bumpy glide. Despite the size difference of their lips, Baekhyun thinks they fit together wonderfully. His upper lip tilts up enough that there is enough space for Kyungsoo’s lower, plump lip to mesh in between.

He likes the feeling of Kyungsoo’s plush mouth encompassing his. It fills him with warmth knowing he’s being taken care of. Kyungsoo winds his hands around Baekhyun’s neck, coming to cup his jaw as they move their lips together, tugging and slipping. Baekhyun can taste the chocolate wedged in Kyungsoo’s molars, sweetening the kiss. Their teeth clack together, but it doesn’t slow them down.

Kyungsoo dips his fingers under Baekhyun’s t-shirt, lifting the material until it gets caught on his head. When it’s off, Baekhyun presses his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, breathing in deeply, “Want you,” his chest rising, “in me.” He repeats like the text Kyungsoo had sent earlier. It was supposed to be teasing but it came out desperate and raspy.

Then Kyungsoo does something that makes Baekhyun’s heart catch in his throat. Kyungsoo hefts him by the back of his thighs, fingers digging into the plush skin. Baekhyun yelps, grappling for support on his shoulders. He can feel the muscles underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt and realizes his friend has been focusing on other areas than just his lower half. Baekhyun should have assumed since Kyungsoo is fairly fit.

Sure, he has rounded edges, like his ass, but even edges that would be harsh and jagged are softened by a healthiness that Baekhyun admires. His friend is a beautiful specimen, who is now carrying him while keeping their lips attached to the bedroom.

Baekhyun giggles when he flops on top of the mattress. It dies quickly in his throat when Kyungsoo shucks off his shirt, and Baekhyun realizes how hot it is in the room. Kyungsoo’s form makes Baekhyun itch to touch, smooth and creamy golden. His nipples are mauve and pert, Baekhyun’s canines want to – bite.

Kyungsoo crawls forward, over Baekhyun, stilling as Baekhyun immediately traces his abdomen with his hands. The heated skin under his fingertips, burns in the excitement of a newfound discovery. He glances up at Kyungsoo to see lights reflecting in his dark irises, placing an emotion Baekhyun knows isn’t there, but Baekhyun revels in it anyways. This is the attention he wanted. He’s the sole focus of Kyungsoo’s world at this moment.

He flicks Kyungsoo’s nub before circling it with his thumb as Kyungsoo slides his tongue back in Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun drops his hand down until it cups Kyungsoo’s length, fitting his hand around it over the fabric and teasing the clothed cock until it hardens from his ministrations.

Kyungsoo gasps, biting down on Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo has a thing for biting. The thought leaves when Kyungsoo sits back scooting away from Baekhyun’s seeking hand. He yanks off Baekhyun’s pants, taking the boxers down as well.

“Please,” Baekhyun spreads his legs as Kyungsoo sits on his haunches, finding some lube. He probes Baekhyun’s hole with a finger, his thumb circling the rim as he starts to pump.

Baekhyun clenches the sheets in his fist, his dazed eyes trying to focus on Kyungsoo. He is panting by the time Kyungsoo works up to three fingers, constantly grazing against his prostate, but never stimulating enough to satisfy. “I’m ready, Soo, please, I-I need you,” Baekhyun mumbles into the sheets.

He hears the sound of a condom packet being opened and he waits with anticipation. He slightly jumps when he feels the pressure of Kyungsoo’s blunt, lubed cock prodding at his opening. His stomach clenches as his cock catches on the rim, then slips through his ass cheeks. Baekhyun lifts his head and glares at Kyungsoo, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Kyungsoo chuckles, deep and warm, and despite Baekhyun’s raging desire to filled he copies the sound with a smile until it chokes into a moan when Kyungsoo finally pushes inside him. Baekhyun feels so, so, so warm. Kyungsoo splits him open so nice, the stretch stinging perfectly enough that it sends electricity shooting down his legs. If Baekhyun wasn’t so desperate for a release, he could fall asleep with Kyungsoo stuffing him so nice. That’s for another time, Baekhyun whimpers when Kyungsoo tentatively thrusts his hips.

“Harder, Soo, I can take it.” Baekhyun tells him.

“Oh, I know you can,” Kyungsoo counters with a dark look, moving back until the head of his cock is keeping Baekhyun stretched.

“Then show me,” Baekhyun grits, purposefully clenching to get Kyungsoo to do something more than what he is doing.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep noise that startles Baekhyun when he gets flipped over, ass up. With vigor, Kyungsoo begins to drive forward, the new angle of his cock doing wonders. His hands grip tight on his hips. Baekhyun has half a mind to be thankful Kyungsoo’s nails are short and won’t cut his skin with the strength of his hold.

“You’re so tight, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo seethes lowly, the deepness going straight to Baekhyun’s cock that is rubbing on the sheets.

Kyungsoo’s cock hits Baekhyun’s prostate, making him writhe, a cry escaping his mouth. Baekhyun can almost feel Kyungsoo’s smirk as his pelvis moves with a focus on making Baekhyun crumble. Baekhyun drools a little through his ragged moans, toes curling, and cock constantly being stimulated by the cotton sheets.

“T-touch me,” Baekhyun begs with tears welling in his eyes from the heat sparking up his spine.

Kyungsoo trails his hand over his hip bone before toying with his frenulum making Baekhyun buck wildly for more friction. Kyungsoo leans over, his chest to Baekhyun’s back and kisses the notches of his spine that he can reach. He tightens his grip over Baekhyun’s erection, pumping him a few times before Baekhyun feels the familiar tightness and shoots white over Kyungsoo’s sheets.

Kyungsoo rocks into him a few more time before he spills into the condom. Kyungsoo rolls to the side with his chest rising, sweat glittering over his body. Baekhyun turns to watch his facial expression. Now that they’ve fucked, will it be weird between them? Kyungsoo looks peaceful, eyelashes fluttering with every slow inhale.

“Next time,” Kyungsoo slowly says drawing a sharp intake of breath from Baekhyun, heart squeezing painfully, “You get to do the work and fuck me.”

Baekhyun breaks into a grin, “Or I can ride you.”

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo hums, “that sounds nice.” His hand lands on Baekhyun’s stomach with an _oomph_ , “Let’s get a shower.”

Baekhyun pouts as Kyungsoo gets out of bed and crosses his arms. “Carry me,” Baekhyun clenches his palms until Kyungsoo walks into his arms with a disapproval written on his face, but he carries Baekhyun per request. A yelp and laughter molding into the sound of running water.

“Oh my gosh, it’s love,” Baekhyun squeals while shooting engagement photos for a couple. The couple share a bashful smile just a Baekhyun snaps, cooing at their expressions.

Baekhyun dusts his knees off as he stands up from the grass. He offers a hand to the future bride to help her skip over the bed of flowers that surrounds her. He ushers them to a gazebo that’s nestled in the woods of the garden, taking solo pictures first before doing couple shots.

The weather is perfect for pictures. The sun isn’t too bright, casting the perfect highlight of their faces rather than the harsh shadows in the dips of their smiles that would be shown if the sun was fully out. The wind is gently breezing off the hills that surround the gardens, cooling Baekhyun as he tries to shoot from multiple angles.

The couple got engaged a month ago and contacted Baekhyun before they have the bridal shower and wedding. Baekhyun is fine with working on a Sunday when he is getting paid and having more freedom with the creativity. He glances through the photos while the couple grabs some sandwiches from the little café from the manor that is at the entrance of the garden. He stops when the pictures end and show the next roll, a picture of Kyungsoo standing on a walkway bridge.

They had just picked up ice cream at a 7eleven because CVS didn’t have the Hersey cones Baekhyun was dying for. Baekhyun was out that day wanting to take some street candids when the blur of vehicles below caught his eye, the road curving off into the distance with a lush mountain juxtaposing with apartment building right next it. He begged Kyungsoo to stand still and pose for him.

Kyungsoo had protested at first before Baekhyun said that he paid for the ice cream. So Kyungsoo grumbled and looked to the right with the cone pursed at his lips. His shoulder slightly caved in, right foot kicked up on the cement. Baekhyun always appreciated Kyungsoo’s good looks but here it was so effortless. He was annoyed at Baekhyun for goodness sake, but every emotion Kyungsoo showed always seems to get a reaction out of Baekhyun’s body, always 55% admiration for his features.

Baekhyun will have to snap more pictures of Kyungsoo, create a Kyungsoo collection. All in black in white, because if there is a handsome Kyungsoo in color then there is a devilishly handsome Kyungsoo in black and white that evokes emotion in the audience’s soul. He just has that affect.

“These look great,” Baekhyun says to the bride-to-be. “I’ll send you the best ones and burn the rest on a DVD.”

She thanks him then explains the itinerary for the wedding which Baekhyun will also be doing the photography for.

It’s been two weeks since Baekhyun was first fucked by Kyungsoo. Now, he’s getting dick on the regular and life is pretty great. He doesn’t feel as lonely as before and his cock is always perky as is his attitude. He is in his prime years, quarter-life crisis averted. Baekhyun doesn’t know how Kyungsoo expresses that he’s unpracticed with men because he sucks dick like a champion. Their chemistry in bed is just as strong as it is when they are just friends, and Baekhyun wonders why he didn’t get this idea earlier.

Forget his past relationships. Kyungsoo is perfect for Baekhyun. They understand distance and the need to fill in the silence. They know each other so well, stuff Baekhyun really wishes could be completely erased, but Kyungsoo knows it all. Who knew your close friend could also be your right-hand man as well.

However, Baekhyun’s happy status is noted by Jongdae.

“Okay, what gives? Are you seeing someone because for the past two months you’ve been needier and slightly mopey and now you are all chipper but secretive?” Jongdae slams his chopsticks down after gauging Baekhyun’s reaction about another couple they know are having kids, a sensitive topic if Baekhyun is single.

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks around the food and shakes his head, “No. Can’t I be happy from some self-love?”

“I call bull-shit. You already love yourself more than the average person, so there has to be someone else? Who is it?” Jongdae prods with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I am not seeing anyone, Dae.” Baekhyun confirms. He’s not, not really. He’s convenient for Kyungsoo and vice versa. The thought, although, doesn’t settle just right. Probably because he isn’t used to not calling the person he’s being intimate with as his boyfriend.

Jongdae sits back with puckered lips, “You’re not getting blown by random guys on the street, are you?”

Baekhyun gags, “That’s disgusting. I am too beautiful to be touched by strange men. I need the finest quality. Nothing is going on, Jongdae. Just chill out.”

“Fine.” Jongdae waves his hands in surrender, “But when you come out saying you’ve been dating someone in a couple of weeks, I want a free beer because I was right.”

“Why would I buy you a beer?”

“Because you love me,” Jongdae flutters his lashes, making Baekhyun want to puke.

“Gross,” Baekhyun says, flicking a bean at him.

“Do I seem happier to you?” Baekhyun announces as soon as he enters the portrait studio. Joohyun is there, of course, clicking through some infant pictures she did the day before.

She barely lifts her head to acknowledge him, “Not really. You’re still loud and cheerful. Can be kind of annoying sometimes because not all of us have a perfect Baekhyun life.”

Baekhyun sinks down into the leather couches they have in the waiting lobby. “I mean, does it seem like I am dating someone?”

Joohyun swivels around and cocks her head, “What are you talking about?”

“I was with Jongdae—”

Joohyun snivels, “You’re always with Jongdae when problems arise.”

“He’s a very problematic person but that’s not the point. He said that I seem less needy for attention, and he thinks it’s because I am dating someone.”

“Well, are you?”

“I—no, not really. It’s complicated.” He sighs when Joohyun shows sympathy with a softened line of her mouth. “Kyungsoo and I are in a mutual sexual relationship but without the dating.”

“For how long?” Joohyun asks.

“Almost a month, I think. I see him maybe three, four times a week.”

“And you are doing stuff every single meeting?” She puts quotes around ‘stuff’.

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush, “No, not every time. Sometimes we just watch movies or have dinner.”

Joohyun turns back to the monitor screen clicking through different shots. “I don’t know, Baekhyun. It sounds like you’re dating, but since you’ve been friends with him for so long, the lines are hard to define. At least you made some boundaries, right.” She states.

Baekhyun bites his lip. Boundaries?

He thinks about it when he goes home that day and Kyungsoo enters an hour later with takeout and a tired smile. Even when he’s sliding his cock into Kyungsoo’s tight ass, with Kyungsoo bouncing and swaying his hips when he goes down only to meet Baekhyun in a sloppy kiss. Why should there be boundaries when this feels perfectly normal?

“You’re disgusting,” Kyungsoo cringes at the beastly sight sitting on an Ikea couch.

Baekhyun pokes his head out of the almost empty potato chip bag where it was angled perfectly to drip the steady pace of chips into him mouth without making much of a mess. Just in case, he did have on his loose gray shirt that has multiple holes scattered throughout the fabric.

“What?” Crumbs glued to his cheeks drop down like a rock avalanche.

Kyungsoo looks like he’s debating to exit then and there. He did not sign up to have sex with Baekhyun the Garbage Disposal, but Baekhyun the Super Mega Cute Sexy Hilarious Hottie. But being acclaimed Hottie takes an effort and Baekhyun wants to suck cock in comfort.

“Stay,” Baekhyun sticks out his lower lip for extra conviction. He knows it doesn’t work on Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo also likes to be uplifted by feeling superior to his friend’s lack of social rank and manners. Baekhyun doesn’t take offense when he’s not trying.

“Is this…dinner?” Kyungsoo peeks his head in the kitchen to see the leftovers of a half-eaten carton of strawberry ice cream then back to Baekhyun stuffing the broken chips at the bottom of the bag in his mouth.

A muffled ‘yes’ comes from the plastic bag.

“Hey, I was eating that!” Baekhyun grabs at the snack being taking away from him and crumpling it in the trash bag.

“Not anymore,” Kyungsoo says while rummaging in the fridge and taking out ingredients. He turns on the oven top and runs some water in a pot.

Baekhyun trails behind him, leaning on his tippy toes to see over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “What’re you doing?”

Kyungsoo searches in drawers for the other utensils he needs, and a fondness spread in Baekhyun’s chest. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun’s place as well as his own home. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Baekhyun ignores the sarcasm and hooks his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, snaking his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle. “Are you making me dinner? This is the sweetest thing ever.” He pecks Kyungsoo’s nape, grinning when he notices the skin tone turning pink.

“I can’t let you starve.” Kyungsoo mumbles, clearly embarrassed. Baekhyun clings tighter until Kyungsoo tenses and he backs off.

“Can you make some for Chanyeol too? I don’t know if he’s coming home tonight.”

“Only if you help me,” Kyungsoo scoots next to Baekhyun with a gentle look. Baekhyun purses his lips out extremely exaggerated. Kyungsoo has an unreadable gaze that passes from his eyes, to his lips, and back. Baekhyun is about to deflate and step back when his eyes go wide, probably looking like a guppie fish as Kyungsoo’s hands scoop up his cheeks firmly, meeting Baekhyun in a chaste, wet kiss.

The sweetness draws out a little whimper at the back of his throat, fingers going to cling onto his shirt as their lips mesh. Kyungsoo tilts his head, noses bumping. When they split with a popping noise, Baekhyun is flustered. He bites his lip staring at the tiled ground.

“Um,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “Yeah, I’ll help.”

They cook together, bodies moving around each other with flirty touches and quick kisses that make Baekhyun feel treasured. The last time he felt this cherished and comfortable with someone was years ago right after university. It makes him a little light headed but it has his toes tingling, a big smile pulling at his cheeks. Kyungsoo, also, can’t help but feel a little giddy and goes along with Baekhyun’s cute antics.

When are they waiting for the last dish to cook, Baekhyun hops on the counter and pokes Kyungsoo with his foot. He hooks his ankle around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him over until his stands between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun plays with the short black strands around Kyungsoo’s ear, then humming, he dips down to swipe over his lips.

Kyungsoo slips his hands underneath Baekhyun’s shirt as their lips move lethargically like there is no need to add an effort or urgency. They’ll have plenty more opportunities to draw out a moan with curve of their tongues or filthily silence quick pants that warms their faces.

“I love the way you taste,” Baekhyun smacks his lips together, kneading the flesh with his tongue. Kyungsoo watches the movement with a flash of wanting and Baekhyun feels a simmer start in his stomach at the sight but then it turns into a full growl of actual hunger. “You taste like yourself, which sounds dumb, I know, but it’s, I’m just rambling now, but it’s nice, you know.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Stop acting cute and help set the table.”

Ignoring the way his heart stutters, Baekhyun salutes, “Aye, aye, captain.”

They eat dinner with light conversation and feet layered over each other’s. Baekhyun finds it oddly domestic: when they do the dishes together, then Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo onto the couch to watch a random movie while taking out Kyungsoo’s soft member and letting it sit in his mouth. Kyungsoo only stared at him with curiosity before facing the TV screen.

Baekhyun hums contentedly, smirking when Kyungsoo tenses, his cock twitching on Baekhyun’s tongue. Kyungsoo relaxes, although slowly hardening throughout the movie. His hand threads through Baekhyun’s hair, massaging his scalp that makes Baekhyun’s eyes grow heavy and saliva start to pool out of his mouth. It’s messy, but Baekhyun likes to feel the skin of Kyungsoo’s cock strain, veins bulging, and his cheeks filling. He keeps it at a distance where he can breathe through his nose steadily.

Baekhyun doesn’t hear the front door unlocking but he does blink when Kyungsoo’s grip of his hair tugs a bit harshly. Baekhyun sucks in retaliation, glaring at Kyungsoo, that’s when he hears Chanyeol’s keys clanking by the front door. Kyungsoo freezes while Baekhyun jerks up and flings the blanket on the back of the couch over their legs, successfully covering Kyungsoo’s red dick. There’s still a lump there that is noticeably not his leg, and Baekhyun lies back down, trying to block the sight with his head just when Chanyeol pokes his head in.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Oh, Kyungsoo! I didn’t know you were over.” He walks in checking the TV to see what movie they are watching. “You guys are hanging out without me? Is no one else here?”

Baekhyun, pretending to be nonchalant, glances at Chanyeol then to the TV, “Why would someone else be here?”

Chanyeol shrugs and takes the armchair, “You guys normally don’t hang out together here unless it’s a group thing.”

“We made food. Your leftovers in the fridge.” Baekhyun picks at the blanket with his fingers trying to ignore the slight twitch of Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Fuck yes! I love you guys.” Chanyeol leaps up from the chair. He whips back around though, “By the way, are you drooling, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grabs a pack of tissues and slides it over the coffee table in Baekhyun’s reach. He dashes out of the room and into the kitchen.

Baekhyun frantically wipes at his mouth, squirming when Kyungsoo pinches his side. “Ah,” Baekhyun forgets that he has a delicate package by his head and accidently knocks it against Kyungsoo’s dick.

Baekhyun immediately goes to cuddle him when Kyungsoo cries out, blocking his member.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo hisses through his teeth, a vein appearing in his forehead.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Soo.” Baekhyun tenderly slips his hand underneath the blanket and tries to cool the heated skin with his cold fingers. Kyungsoo judders at the touch. Baekhyun hushes him and lightly trails his fingers down the length.

“First, you warm my cock, then you abuse it, and now you are giving it a hand job. I don’t know what I should focus on more, the pain or the fact that I really need to come.” Kyungsoo harshly whispers, nostrils flaring and his head leans on the back of the sofa.

“If I kiss it, will it make it all better?” Baekhyun pokes a dimple in his cheek.

“No.” Kyungsoo firmly says. “The most un-romantic and un-sexy thing you could possibly do is have sex with me with Chanyeol in a ten-meter radius.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Baekhyun complains as Kyungsoo places his underwear carefully back over his erection, then zips up his pants.

Kyungsoo gives him a deadpanned stare before yanking on his ear. Baekhyun yelps and rubs at the cartilage. “Payback,” Kyungsoo says lowly in his ear just as Chanyeol comes sauntering back in with a plate filled with food.

“What’re we watching?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun blinks, he’s not entirely sure. He must have zoned out during that time.

“Actually, I should go. I have some work I need to finish and it’s getting late.” Kyungsoo stands awkwardly, trying to block his erection from sight.

Baekhyun’s lips tilt down, “You won’t stay?”

Kyungsoo looks down at him tenderly as if he is cautious of hurting Baekhyun’s feelings. And yeah, Baekhyun has experienced a lot of odd feelings tonight but this look makes Baekhyun want to melt. “I’m tired, but I will see you soon.”

“Promise,” Baekhyun is taken back to when he was a little kid, but he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to leave. Even if they weren’t doing much, it was nice, calming, and comfortable. Baekhyun doesn’t want to be alone.

Kyungsoo simpers, “Yeah, I promise.”

Chanyeol watches the exchange and wonders if he is intruding on something. He should probably ask Jongdae about this. If anyone knew what was up with his roommate, it was Jongdae. Also, Jongdae likes to snoop and know everyone’s business.

Baekhyun does see Kyungsoo, like promised. There was really no doubt about it. Not only did Baekhyun get to finish off his job of sucking Kyungsoo off, Baekhyun got rewarded with a surprise: Kyungsoo eating him out. Baekhyun didn’t know he could be probed all the way to his heart but Kyungsoo managed to do it with a poised tongue and firm hands groping Baekhyun’s cheeks to make room for Kyungsoo’s face.

Baekhyun shivers, even if it has been a couple of weeks, the reminder sticks with him of Kyungsoo’s tongue lapping over his puckered, swollen rim after four fingers had made him loose, the muscle prodding the insides of Baekhyun’s walls making him shudder and tremble until he came in Kyungsoo’s hand.

It became a very regular thing. So much, that Baekhyun craves Kyungsoo’s presence even after a day of not seeing each other. He’s grown so used to having Kyungsoo make dinner, take naps on a lazy Sunday, or try to see who can get the other off first. Baekhyun even has a few changes of clothes in Kyungsoo’s closet. Yet there is something that has been getting under Baekhyun’s skin as of late. They still haven’t slept together. By sleeping, Baekhyun means cuddling each other until they both succumb to slumber and groggily wake up to each other in the morning.

Normally, Kyungsoo leaves after they are finished or it’s close to ten albeit he does offer a kiss goodbye. If Kyungsoo isn’t going to stay, Baekhyun feels awkward if he remains. What if Kyungsoo doesn’t want him there? Baekhyun thinks it’s obvious that he would like Kyungsoo to stay by his petulant whining and a bare leg thrown over Kyungsoo, but he’s always gone by morning.

Baekhyun shouldn’t be upset about it. This is normal fuckbuddy behavior, right? Then why does he feel so sullen about it? He has slept with Kyungsoo before although the times occurred in their younger years and most of the time when they were drunk, and they are close friends. Close friends have sleepovers. Baekhyun just wants Kyungsoo to stay, and it’s starting to hurt when he doesn’t.

“Hello,” Baekhyun takes the phone out of the receptionist’s hands as he leans his hip on the desk, “This is Baekhyun speaking.”

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s warm voice calls out softly through the receiver.

An automatic smile spreads on Baekhyun’s face, “You never call me at work. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you were free tonight?” Kyungsoo’s tone is a little hesitant, and Baekhyun internally coos.

“Yeah, of course. You could have just texted me, you know? Is this your work number?” Baekhyun curls the landline’s wire around his index finger as the receptionist gives Baekhyun a dirty look.

“I know it’s late notice, but my mom suddenly called wanting to do a family dinner, and I was hoping you’d come with me.” His voice trails leaving space for Baekhyun to assume things that isn’t good for his health.

“As your date?” Baekhyun wants to be smooth and coy with a taunt in his voice, but it comes out as a squeak. He ignores the receptionist this time.

Kyungsoo releases a breath and chuckles, “Yeah, as my date.”

Baekhyun coughs, fully aware of how red his face is turning, “Um, yeah, I’ll, uh, be there.”

“I can pick you up. From the studio. If you are okay with that.” Kyungsoo reverts back to being shy and careful as if Baekhyun will run off any second. Baekhyun is staying. He’s not going anywhere.

“That would be great. You can meet Joohyun, she always wanted to meet you because you are saner than Jongdae.”

“Okay, I’ll be there at five. Bye, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiles bashfully at the way Kyungsoo says his name, “Bye, Soo.”

“So, you’re not dating Kyungsoo?” Joohyun questions while they stand by the printer waiting for her prints.

“No—yes, wait, n-I don’t know. I mean, we are not supposed to be dating but like it really feels like it. We are each other’s date for a lot of events, but it’s not like we have feelings for each other.” Even that didn’t sound right in Baekhyun’s mouth, but he doesn’t have time to question it more when he sees Kyungsoo’s car pull up and park.

“Let me just say, my friend tried the whole fuck buddy thing, and she ended up catching feelings for him. I think it takes a lot of clarity and determination to not have some sort of romantic feelings, especially when one person of the relationship is prone to falling love.” She finishes her point just as the door opens and Kyungsoo walks in, smiling at Baekhyun.

“Hey,” Baekhyun waves meekly. Joohyun raises an eyebrow and Baekhyun skips over to Kyungsoo’s side to pull him forward. “Kyungsoo, this is my co-worker and possibly my best friend, Joohyun.”

“Just co-worker,” Joohyun sneers at Baekhyun’s taunt. “Nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun won’t ever shut up about—”

Baekhyun shushes her, “Wo-ah, look at the time. Wow, we better run. Joohyun, I will see you later.” He ushers Kyungsoo out the door, slinging his camera bag and turning back to slice his neck at Joohyun who hollers with laughter. “Ignore her. She actually hates me.” Baekhyun tells him as they approach Kyungsoo’s car.

“She seems…nice.” Kyungsoo concludes slowly.

“What’s up with the sudden family dinner?” Baekhyun asks, crouching as he slides into Kyungsoo’s low car. The engine hums with a touch of Kyungsoo’s finger.

Kyungsoo hands the aux cord to Baekhyun, “I’m not sure. Mom just called and said Seungsoo wants us all to meet for dinner. She offered to make dinner for everyone.”

“Wow, I get to see my favorite mother-in-law, have her special home-cooking, and see Seungsoo. This is an exciting day.” Baekhyun titters with excitement as he plugs up his phone. “I haven’t seen your mom since Christmas and Seungsoo was at…Baekbeom’s birthday dinner. I didn’t get to talk to him much.”

“Have you met his girlfriend?”

“I don’t think so. I know he mentioned her. Hyewon? Chaewon? He showed me a picture too. She’s very pretty.” Baekhyun turns the volume low when he clicks on a song. He picks his camera bag up and sets it on his lap cleaning the different lenses he has inside.

“Seungsoo sent me a picture recently. I think Hyewon will be there tonight.” Kyungsoo focuses on the road.

Baekhyun has the urge to capture the moment of Kyungsoo’s profile. His thick straight-set eyebrows, to his alert-steely gaze, sloping down his straight nose, and plush lips. The lighting gives Baekhyun a good gradient of shadows shaping Kyungsoo’s jaw, making it look soft and angular all at the same time. He doesn’t even realize he’s snapping a few pictures on the highway until Kyungsoo frowns at him.

“Delete that.”

“No,” Baekhyun reviews the picture with a grin, “You look so handsome, especially with sunset behind you.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo threatens, scowling.

“Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun counters. “Just deal with the fact that you have an appealing face and that I, an artist, wants to capture real life beauty. Imagine if I was a miner. If I found a diamond, I wouldn’t just leave it there. I would take it and share its riches with the world. It’s a crime if I don’t do it, Soo.”

“You did not compare me to a rock.”

Baekhyun groans, “It is the hardest material on earth, and maybe one of the most popular and sought-after gemstones, and you call it a rock. I literally just said you are the most precious gem and you’re complaining it is a rock. I cannot believe you. I will note that you will get an aluminum foil ring for when we get married since you can’t appreciate your own worth.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and reaches over to squeeze Baekhyun’s knee, “You are incorrigible. Honestly, how did I get stuck with you?”

“Shall I retell our entire high school romance? Where I, a lonely, closeted teen, finds strength and hope in a bisexual sadist who continues to deny our love until the end of time.” Baekhyun sighs dramatically, “It’s a tragic saga that is sold out in theatres world-wide.”

Kyungsoo stares at him in disbelief, “Sometimes I question why fate put us together.”

“Sometimes, my dear,” Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand off his knee and into his own hand, “Fate likes to fuck with you and then you realize, this man, that fate introduced you to, is your polar opposite, probably your greatest enemy, and yet no matter how much you struggle, you love him.”

“You are very talkative tonight.”

“I talk all the time, Kyungsoo. You’re just listening for once.”

“I listen…most of the time. Should I just go back to ignoring you?”

“You could never fully go through it.”

“Why? I wouldn’t miss your voice or your attention because you still be giving it to me.” Kyungsoo points, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand, he concedes, “But I guess I can find ways to shut you up.”

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Kyungsoo plays dirty.” He trails his free hand up Kyungsoo’s leg until Kyungsoo slaps his hand away quickly.

“Do not touch my penis while I’m driving.”

Baekhyun huffs, “Eugh, don’t say it like that. It’s a turn off.” 

“Exactly why I told you. I am not interested in dying today, and neither are you.” Kyungsoo tells him.

“I wouldn’t mind if it’s with you,” Baekhyun sings with a nasally tone. He turns up the music, singing along with Kyungsoo drumming a beat against the back of his hand.

When they arrive at the Do’s residence, Baekhyun is bounding ahead of Kyungsoo in anticipation. “Hurry up old man!” Baekhyun places his hands on his hips watching Kyungsoo follow far behind him.

“This is my family. Shouldn’t I be the one ringing the doorbell?”

“Yes, but you are too slow. And you get to see your family more often than I do! Mom!” Baekhyun chirps just as the door swings open revealing Kyungsoo’s mother with an apron on.

“Oh, our Baekhyun-ie came to visit. Look at me,” she pats down her apron, shaking her head, “Let me get this off. Come on in.” She unties her apron and sets it down bringing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo into a hug. “Honey, look who Kyungsoo brought in.

“Baekhyun, my long lost son!” Kyungsoo’s father meets them in the hallway with a booming voice. It always manages to make Baekhyun grin with how strongly Kyungsoo contrasts with his father.

“Have you forgotten about your actual son?” Kyungsoo grumbles behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tosses an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “We could never forget about you. You’re unforgettable.” He pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek before dodging Kyungsoo’s swatting hand.

They go into the living room where Seungsoo sits with his girlfriend. Kyungsoo introduces Baekhyun to Seungsoo’s girlfriend when Mrs. Do announces dinner. Baekhyun sits beside Kyungsoo, grabbing onto his thigh as he sits down.

“Before we eat, I would like to say something,” Seungsoo stiffens in his chair. Hyewon gives him an encouraging smile before he speaks again, “Hyewon and I are getting married.”

The room erupts with congratulations and Mrs. Do rushes over to give them joint hugs, cradling Hyewon’s hand that has the ring. Hyewon smiles widely showing the ring around the table.

“And I was hoping that you would be my best man, Kyungsoo?” Seungsoo eventually asks as the table quietens down.

Baekhyun turns to see Kyungsoo nodding, “Of course, I will, hyung. It would be my honor.”

“And Baekhyun, we would love it if you were the photographer.”

“Yes! I have so many ideas. I—” Baekhyun is cut off.

“We can discuss it later, Baek.” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear.

Baekhyun flushes, “Sorry, I’m just so happy. It’s like watching Baekbeom get married again.” He titters.

“Well, I want to hear the entire proposal story.” Mrs. Do says, “Seungsoo is much more of a romantic than his father.”

While they eat, Hyewon indulges in retelling the story. Afterwards while Seungsoo and Kyungsoo help their mom clean up, Hyewon pulls Baekhyun aside.

“It is so nice to finally meet you. Kyungsoo always mentions you when we have dinner together, but knowing him, I thought it would be another few months before I met you.” Hyewon says.

“Kyungsoo mentions me?” Baekhyun is touched and he also has blackmail.

“Seungsoo said that you guys have been on and off before we even started dating. I am glad to see that you are together again.” Hyewon gushes.

“Oh, um,” Baekhyun falters. He could tell acquaintances that he is dating Kyungsoo but someone who is going to be a part of Kyungsoo’s family? Jongdae, Baekhyun’s more idiotic half, doesn’t even know. And to know what? Can Baekhyun even say he’s dating Kyungsoo? Aren’t they just helping each other out?

Baekhyun’s head begins to pound with each question.

“I know it sounds weird coming from a third-party viewer, but I can tell that you guys really care about each other. I just want Kyungsoo to be happy, not just because he’s going to be my brother-in-law, but he’s a really sweet guy. He was the first one I met out of the family, and he told me that if Seungsoo finds another girl, he will whack him on the head until he realizes that I should be the only girl. I thought he was just kidding around because Seungsoo and I weren’t serious at that time, but I think Kyungsoo knew.”

“He does have this scary intuition about soulmates.” Baekhyun nods, watching Kyungsoo and his brother dote on their mother in the kitchen. Kyungsoo knew Baekbeom’s wife would be the one when they were just casually dating.

“I think it was just a matter of time before he realized that you were his.” Hyewon follows his stare to look at her fiancé.

Her words stay locked in Baekhyun’s mind when they drive back. Kyungsoo does not say anything either, letting Baekhyun’s playlist fill the car. It isn’t uncomfortable but Baekhyun is unsure. Where is the line between them? Maybe they should have defined it in the beginning, set boundaries, like no kissing. If they kept the kissing out, maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t feel so snared, helpless to Kyungsoo’s attention and care. They should have left their relationship to be purely platonic with friends and strictly lust in the bedroom. Or stopped it completely if one of them developed feelings.

Is that what Baekhyun has done? Has he developed feelings for Kyungsoo?

He glances over, trailing his eyes from Kyungsoo’s steady hand gripping the wheel, veins at his hands slipping under his sleeve, to his stoic gaze. Baekhyun has always been attracted in the sense that Kyungsoo is a handsome guy. His build is perfect, not too stocky and not too thin, he has a healthy roundness to his cheeks that bunches up when he smiles or when he smiles too wide, Kyungsoo’s eyes shine with almost disbelief that he is grinning that widely.

Baekhyun wants to see that smile every day. Baekhyun stops and internally panics.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks looking over him.

“I want to kiss you,” Baekhyun blurts. His brain is mixed, too many thoughts and words on his tongue that he can’t even sort out. It feels swollen in his mouth.

Kyungsoo snickers, “Right, so I guess my place.”

Baekhyun, a man always true to his word, has his lips attached to Kyungsoo’s the minute they breech the door to his apartment. There’s a muffled moan, and Baekhyun isn’t sure who it comes from when he’s pushed back into the wall. This kiss is desperate, full of want and need, and Baekhyun’s knees weaken at the intensity but Kyungsoo’s there, holding his hips, clinging to him in case Baekhyun melts right then and there.

It’s explosive. Pressed chest to chest, there’s no buildup of pleasure but a sudden attack to all of Baekhyun’s nerves, setting it on fire. He’s so hot as Kyungsoo rolls his hips, deep, suave, his clothed length rubbing all that rougher and more delicious. Baekhyun slots his thigh between Kyungsoo’s leg, shuddering at the hard press, Kyungsoo quaking.

“Bedroom,” Kyungsoo croaks, a trail of saliva connecting his lower lip to Baekhyun’s tongue. 

There’s not much need for foreplay because Baekhyun is already on edge. With his brain jumbled, his thinking process is solely taken over by his dick. Mistakes are made when this happens, but Baekhyun has no regrets when he faces Kyungsoo, both naked and climbing on the bed, crumpling the duvet underneath them.

“Tell me you have a condom,” Baekhyun needs, begs, unable to stay still and figure where he wants to touch and what he wants to be touched. He just needs Kyungsoo now. He’s never felt this consumed, this dedicated to one person, as if he will combust if Kyungsoo doesn’t touch him or liquefy if Kyungsoo does.

How did he not see it before when he grins at Kyungsoo’s shining, victorious face as he holds up a wrapper?

“God, you’re amazing,” Baekhyun sighs, surging forward to meet in an open-mouthed kiss. Kyungsoo giggles into it, and it’s so fucking adorable. It makes his heart ache.

If this was the last night Baekhyun had with Kyungsoo then he wants all of him. He realizes now how devastated he would be, but this is entirely his fault. He has feelings for someone he shouldn’t. He wants Kyungsoo’s fingerprints left on his skin, wants the craving to be filled only by his cock and remember the sweet moans that presses to Baekhyun’s lips. If this is the last, then Baekhyun never wants to forget.

“F-fuck me. I need you,” Baekhyun mutters, pivoting his pelvis to meet Kyungsoo in a dirty grind. Their cocks are slightly dry making Baekhyun hiss, all the more heightening the experience. When Kyungsoo’s tip knocks into the head of Baekhyun’s cock, pre-cum leaks out.

“How many fingers?” Kyungsoo’s voice is steady, but Baekhyun knows well enough to tell from his dilated pupils and strong grip that he is just as affected.

“Two,” Baekhyun hands him the lube on the night stand that has become a permanent fixture since Baekhyun has started coming over.

“So pretty,” Kyungsoo soothes into the inner-side of Baekhyun’s knee, pressing his lips to the skin just as his fingers circle Baekhyun’s rim, the sticky substance dripping down his crack. He digs his teeth in just as he pushes his fingers in.

Baekhyun clenches, pulsing around him as he adjusts. Kyungsoo massages his hip bone before spreading his finger. “I’m gonna fill you up so good.” Kyungsoo lowly says making Baekhyun push down on the fingers. Baekhyun is so hard, he thinks he really will explode, catching the bed sheets on fire.

“A-another. Shit, you’re s-so good at this,” Baekhyun curses.

Kyungsoo adds another, prodding Baekhyun until he is deemed ready. Baekhyun digs his fingernails into Kyungsoo’s biceps, loving how the skin bulges between his fingers as Kyungsoo catches the head of his dick on Baekhyun’s sphincter, thudding his head back as Baekhyun quivers, trying to suck him in.

Without a moment’s notice, Kyungsoo’s sinks all the way in. Baekhyun can’t get adjusted, though, because Kyungsoo is pulling back and driving back with a pace Baekhyun isn’t prepared for. Every undulation of Kyungsoo’s hips cause Baekhyun to pant, looking at the sweat beginning to cascade down Kyungsoo’s face, his dark gaze that cause a boil in Baekhyun’s belly.

The moment slows around them as Baekhyun leans up, his upper lip just lightly grazing Kyungsoo’s. There is hesitation, a skip in his breath, Baekhyun suddenly isn’t sure anymore even with Kyungsoo’s cock heavy inside him.

“K-kiss me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips coating along Baekhyun’s skin.

They definitely should have said no to kissing, Baekhyun thinks when he places pressure on the cushiony, kiss-stung lips. He’ll miss Kyungsoo’s lips encompassing his the most, or having a bruised lower lip from Kyungsoo’s kneading, sucking, and tugging. Just as Baekhyun exhales, Kyungsoo thrusts in again, and a spike of pleasure shoots up Baekhyun’s spine.

“There,” Baekhyun moans into another kiss, Kyungsoo licking away as a few tears drip into the mix. He jerks when he feels a lubed finger slide inside him along with Kyungsoo’s cock, the stretch filling Baekhyun’s mind with lewd images of himself, all spread and opening for Kyungsoo, trying to take him all in. Kyungsoo’s cock and finger work in tandem, causing Baekhyun’s hole to pucker into a puffed, shiny red.

When Baekhyun comes from his cock rubbing over Kyungsoo’s stomach and the constant fleeting pressure on his prostate, his eyes flutter close, humming appreciatively when Kyungsoo helps wipe them off. Then he thinks, he should leave.

But Kyungsoo lies down in front of him, pecking his forehead softly and wraps a firm arm around Baekhyun’s middle, and Baekhyun is safe.

The morning after, Baekhyun wakes to an empty room with a full glass of water and a note.

‘Got called in. Text me when you get home. -Kyungsoo’

Baekhyun gulps the contents in the glass then dresses himself quickly heading straight to Jongdae’s apartment.

Without knocking, Baekhyun unlocks the door and barges in when he arrives. “I had sex with Kyungsoo and then he penetrated my heart.” Baekhyun flops uselessly on the ground. He ignores the wide judgmental stare of Minseok and the stunned, frantically blinking expression of Jongdae.

Minseok unfurls from Jongdae’s side and nods at Baekhyun, “This seems like a ‘bro’ problem. I’ll be in the bedroom.” He leaves with Jongdae still trying to process Baekhyun’s words.

Slowly, as if Baekhyun will dash off and run from any surrounding quick movements, Jongdae slides off the sofa to sit next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun rolls over until his face is hiding in the crook of Jongdae’s knee. Jongdae comfortingly pets the back of Baekhyun’s head.

“I had sex with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun repeats into Jongdae’s leg.

“Yes, you made that very clear when you entered my home unannounced.” Jongdae mellows.

“Multiple times,” Baekhyun confesses.

“Oh,” Jongdae pauses, “How long?”

“Since Minseok got back from China.”

“Baek!” Jongdae whines loudly, drawing out his name into two syllables, “It’s been that long, and you didn’t tell me! How could you? I told you the next minute I held Minseok’s hand!”

“Not all of us are whiny virgins that gush about our crushes touching us!” Baekhyun sits up and yells back. He apologizes immediately for the tone of his voice, “I’m sorry, but I took your advice—a-and now I am not sure what to do.”

“It’s okay, Baekhyun-ie, just tell me everything starting from the beginning.”

So, Baekhyun retells the events with gory details just to derive some pleasure in watching Jongdae grimace.

“I think you do know what to do,” Jongdae says carefully. “You’re just scared to say it.”

“I…” Baekhyun slumps over, “My ex-boyfriend, do you remember him?”

“Yeah, tall with the obsession with dolls.”

“-Action figures. Anyways. When we broke up, he told me that the reason was because I never had my attention focused on him. Actually, it wasn’t just him. I’ve been hearing the same thing since university. Part of the reason I wanted to try this different relationship, is to see if I am not paying enough attention, but I felt like I spend too much time thinking about Kyungsoo.

“Being with him isn’t like the others before. And I kind of wonder the reason I got broken up with and told I didn’t give them enough attention, is it because of Kyungsoo? Has it always been because of Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun’s eyes water when he looks back at Jongdae, realizing how much shit he is in.

“I can’t answer that for you,” Jongdae shakes his head. “I can only say that you guys have been together since high school, and I know you consider me your best friend but with him, it’s different. The way you act around him, I always thought it was like Minseok and I, maybe even stronger, but you both were so oblivious to it that I was never sure.”

Baekhyun sniffles, feeling snot leak out of his nose. “Can I stay here and cuddle with you guys? Then I’ll get my life together.”

Jongdae hands him a tissue, “Of course. But we all know you never have your life together.”

“Why didn’t you text me when you got home?” Kyungsoo asks over the phone.

Baekhyun shutters at his deep tone that sounds tired and upset. Baekhyun is tired too and lonely but he can’t go to Kyungsoo until he…Baekhyun just needs distance, and Kyungsoo acting as if they have a label. It is getting under his skin. They have no responsibilities to each other, and Baekhyun wants it. He just needs to know if it’s because he wants someone to fill the silence or because Baekhyun actually needs _Kyungsoo_.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun rubs his temple as he sits down at the makeshift bar of his apartment.

Kyungsoo sighs heavy, “I didn’t mean to sound so cross. I have to fly to Tokyo tomorrow. I am meeting with that potential client I told you about. I should be back Wednesday.”

“Is this the proposal thing?” Baekhyun nods at Chanyeol that pads into the kitchen to pour a cup of water.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo hesitates when Chanyeol leans to speak into the phone.

“Bring me back a plushie from Free!”

Kyungsoo snorts on the line, “Tell him that I will probably not even leave the hotel, so he can order one off the internet.”

“W-will you have time to talk?” Baekhyun presses his lips together, taking notice to his fingernails as Chanyeol returns into his bedroom.

“I can’t give you a definite answer, but I’ll try to message you when I can.”

Baekhyun hates that he feels so dependent on the flutter of happiness in his chest from Kyungsoo’s promise.

Baekhyun allows these few days without Kyungsoo to focus on his work and think about their relationship. Baekhyun even goes on a dating app just to see if he was interested in anyone. Although he matched with a few people, he knew immediately he only wanted Kyungsoo by his side. It is official, Baekhyun decides, he likes Kyungsoo.

Yet, Baekhyun is hollow. He can’t really be happy unless he knows where he stands with Kyungsoo. They did this all completely backwards. They should have dated, be awkward and have slow build-up moments where Baekhyun sees fireworks when they finally first kiss, and they will spend hours just admiring their naked bodies like some sappy middle-aged couple. Curse Baekhyun’s desire to be laid.

He rationally blames it all on Jongdae because Baekhyun wouldn’t be here without him.

It’s 2am when Baekhyun’s phone lights up with a call. Baekhyun’s muffled groan resonates through his pillow when he lifts his head to check the caller. Soo-by Doo <3

“What?” Baekhyun all but whines into the speaker.

“Open the door.” Kyungsoo says lightly.

“What?” Baekhyun repeats, blinking rapidly to become more alert.

“I’m outside. Now, come open your door.”

The call ends, and Baekhyun, confusedly, slips on his slippers and creaks down the hallway to their front door. He hears a muffled sneeze right before he unlocks it.

“Kyungsoo, what’re you-mph,” Baekhyun is thrown off balance when Kyungsoo attacks him with a hug, arms thrown around his neck.

“I did it.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks are red from the air outside, chapped lips, and purple around his eyes. “They approved of the deal, and I got the promotion.”

“You got the promotion.” Baekhyun mumbles, a little dazed by Kyungsoo’s bright smile.

“I got it.” Kyungsoo repeats breaking into a fit of laughter when Baekhyun loops his arms around his waist and swings him around with glee.

“Congratulations, that’s-that’s amazing.” Baekhyun presses their foreheads together, noses knocking gently. They bask in the moment before Baekhyun gets an idea. “Come on,” he pulls Kyungsoo into his bedroom, shutting the door.

“You deserve a present for all your hard work.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth but Baekhyun shushes him with a push to his bed and straddling his hips.

Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo immediately down his throat after his guest is stripped down. Kyungsoo’s fingers grip his hair for purchase as Baekhyun circles a dry finger around his rim. Baekhyun moves sluggishly, not because he is tired, he and his dick are more than awake, but because he wants Kyungsoo to relax and just feel.

Baekhyun presses praises to Kyungsoo’s hips with slick lips, “So proud of you, baby. You worked so hard.” Kyungsoo whines and Baekhyun forces a teasing smirk away. He couldn’t ruin this beautiful moment by exposing Kyungsoo’s praise kink. “I’ll make it all worth it, baby. Let me do everything.”

He took Kyungsoo back in his mouth, letting it rest there as he wetted his index finger and pressed in. Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down slowly, letting his throat ripple around the length as Baekhyun calmly tried not to choke. He exhaled each time he mouthed at the head, lapping at the underside, liking the way Kyungsoo jerked or twitched sensitively.

He lets his lips create a suction around the tip while focusing on his index finger on finding the spongey tissue that has Kyungsoo rasping out a broken moan. Baekhyun digs his tongue into the slit then, bitter pre-come coating his taste buds.

“Baekhyun, please, I need more. I want you,” Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when Baekhyun hollows his cheeks and sinks all the way down, his wet muscle flattening against the soft throbbing of Kyungsoo’s veins. Baekhyun still keeps one finger stimulating Kyungsoo’s prostate teasingly when he pops off with a wet smack. His lips hover over his balls, the skin tightening when he does.

“You can do it, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun tenderly takes each one into his mouth, lathering them with his saliva. Kyungsoo tries to lift his hips to get friction on his erection, managing to slide it against Baekhyun’s temple lightly. Kyungsoo chuckles breathily when Baekhyun blinks up from where he is paused over his scrotum.

Kyungsoo’s thighs quiver, closing minutely, but Baekhyun spreads his legs apart, rewarding kisses up Kyungsoo’s curled length. Baekhyun fists it, mesmerized by the contrast of how flush Kyungsoo’s cock is to Baekhyun’s tan hand.

Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkle in the dark, his chest flush and rising heavily. Baekhyun knows he’s close, so he presses his finger more incessantly to Kyungsoo’s swollen prostate and twists his wrist as he watches Kyungsoo fall apart at his fingertips. When Kyungsoo comes, Baekhyun cleans him up with his tongue licking over the sticky mess and sucking off his own fingers to drink each drop.

Kyungsoo moans one last time when Baekhyun draws gently at the head, gathering the last of the white substance. “What about you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes start to half-close, sleepily, drunkenly while Baekhyun puts Kyungsoo’s boxers back on him. Kyungsoo’s legs flop back on the bed boneless when Baekhyun is done.

“It’s fine. This was about you.” Baekhyun tells him, curling around him with his head under Kyungsoo’s chin. His ear is pressed to Kyungsoo’s chest, falling asleep to the steady drum of his heart.

Baekhyun prods his egg frying in the pan with a spatula, using his other hand to scratch as his belly. He yawns widely, jaw stretching sorely. He hears Chanyeol in the bathroom then his slippers dragging along the wood flooring. The sound stops, and Baekhyun looks around to find Chanyeol staring at him with gaping eyes and a propped mouth.

Baekhyun pops a cherry tomato in his mouth, stuffing it in his cheek, “What?”

“Who are you sleeping with?” Chanyeol blurts. His face turns red as soon as he says it, and his feet shuffle as if he isn’t sure if he should stay or run.

Baekhyun stills as well. He didn’t even think about Chanyeol still being awake. He breaks the skin of the cherry tomato slowly, letting the juice spread over his tongue. He whirls back around to check on his eggs, scraping the parts stuck to the pan off and slides what he could salvage onto a plate.

“How much did you hear?” Baekhyun finally responds to face Chanyeol’s shocked face.

“Most of it I think.” Chanyeol begins to move when Baekhyun places a dish at the seat across from his own and offering one of his eggs.

“Then you know who it is.” Baekhyun states, watching Chanyeol squirm in his seat, ears darkening.

“I’m not surprised. You guys have been acting strangely closer, closer than normal which can already appear like you guys are together. How long have you guys been dating?”

Baekhyun bites into his egg. It tastes bland. “We aren’t dating. In fact, I have no idea what kind of relationship we have, but it’s been going on for about two months.”

“Oh. Do you…like him?” Now, it is Chanyeol watching him carefully.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes, feeling another burden roll off his shoulders.

“Does Kyungsoo know?”

“I’m going to tell him. I just…don’t want us to end. I can’t lose his friendship, and I don’t want to be rejected. I have so much more to lose if I tell him. As much as I want to be honest, I’m scared that it’s the end. It’s not even the sex anymore, it’s him. I’ve never felt this close to someone before, and we aren’t even dating. If I lose him, what if I am also losing my only chance at true happiness?”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to the couch where they curl up side by side. Baekhyun got plenty of cuddles from Jongdae and Minseok, but a little extra from Chanyeol won’t hurt anyone.

“If you don’t tell him,” Chanyeol whispers softly. “You are also missing out on the only chance of making it official. If you continue the way things are, the result is only going to end worse. The only way to have the possibility of having a happy ending is telling him now.”

Baekhyun nods into Chanyeol’s sweater. “I will,” Baekhyun says. “I will.”

The swarm of chatter fills the room. The golden lights burn brighter than the candles decorated around the house, and everywhere you turn, the gleam of silver flashes into your retinas. Baekhyun swirls champagne in his glass, watching the honey colored liquid swish in the frail flute.

His face is flushed from the first few sips and the building heat of the room. He is a part of scene he doesn’t normally belong to but Kyungsoo had invited him sleepily to his CEO’s dinner party at his house. Baekhyun surely thought this was a new step of their relationship. Normally they go to more informal events where they meet people that rarely know them, or know them too well, but this event, they only know Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s reputation depends on Baekhyun’s actions.

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo’s co-workers, his colleagues, and his subordinates. But his superiors? Since Kyungsoo was promoted, he is a whole new ring of people. These people have to be impressed.

There’s pressure and worry, and at the back of his mind, Baekhyun wonders what does this mean for their status. Is this the point where they can just agree that their relationship has moved far from platonic and they both have mutual romantic feelings for each other, and just label it as a relationship for the past few months? Can they do that without words? It would be a lot easier on Baekhyun’s part if they didn’t have to speak because for once he doesn’t know what to say.

Baekhyun is not sure where he stands and how he belongs in this room full of intelligent and successful business people dressed in tailored suits and designer dresses. Almost each couple he meets is married and Baekhyun can’t even place a title to his ‘relationship’ with Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun isn’t rich, at all. He has decent funds that he normally spends on video games and snacks rather than replacing the patchy sofa of his living room. He wonders where this secret flashy life Kyungsoo has been living has been at. Kyungsoo looks far too comfortable casually conversing with each of his co-workers and colleagues, dragging Baekhyun along with a hand on his elbow.

Kyungsoo looks so suave and handsome in a striped suit and a perfectly angled tie. Baekhyun just wants to kiss him gently and then peel each layer off. More importantly though, he doesn’t want to screw up in front of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t even feel worthy to be moving around the house, greeting each person with a polite smile and be enraptured by their compliments and shallow small talk. Baekhyun is impressed, intimidated, and completely nervous.

This is a big night for Kyungsoo. He had explained to Baekhyun earlier that this is the first formal introduction as him since the promotion as Vice President of Finance. Kyungsoo did not make it out to seem like a big deal but Baekhyun was planning for something more low-key. Kyungsoo had only told him it was a silly annual party for his company but then they pulled up to the mansion of the CEO and Baekhyun panicked. He is still panicking.

He has gone into sensory overload and he doesn’t what to think. He can only smile and try to act casual, like he normally does. His mind does question if Kyungsoo will ever introduce Baekhyun to his colleagues as—what? Boyfriend? Best friend with benefits?

This was so much easier when he would be dragged to one of Kyungsoo’s many cousin’s weddings because it wouldn’t matter if they were there as friends or dating or anything because they don’t see Kyungsoo often. But Kyungsoo’s colleagues are people he sees every day. The fact that Kyungsoo brought him, can only mean that he is taking Baekhyun seriously, right? Who brings their fuck buddy to a party that also has your CEO walking around with jovial smiles? You are only introduced to the boss unless you were seriously dating the employee, right? He’s not just a ‘date’, is he?

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s being taken into a bathroom until he’s looking at a reflection of his face and Kyungsoo’s unreadable expression over his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo finally asks.

Baekhyun looks down at the marble countertop and stainless-steel sink bowl. This is not the time, Baekhyun thinks. He’s trying very hard to not let his emotions ruin the evening but he’s close to a breaking point. He should have said something when Kyungsoo first asked him to the party. But if Baekhyun is being completely honest, he should have questioned his own feelings before he even got himself in this position with his close friend.

“Why did you bring me, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun finally gathers the courage to ask, determinedly meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. His unwavering gaze does not reflect the sickening twist of his stomach inside him or the clammy grip his has on the counter.

Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows wrinkle, and his chin pulls up. “Should I not have?”

“I…I can’t be him, Kyungsoo.”

“What? Who?”

Baekhyun shrugs, feeling the distance stretch between their bodies. “You know. ‘The One’. I am not the person to make you decide to commit and have a long-lasting relationship. Hell, I can’t even keep a single boyfriend for normally more than six months. You deserve someone that is willing to let you do you and not ask or expect anything from you. As much as I tried to do this whole chill, open relationship thing, fuckbuddies, or whatever you want to call what this is, I can’t. I want more than that. I can’t be that person you want, Kyungsoo.”

It is a word vomit after Baekhyun starts, he can’t stop. “I don’t want to force you into a relationship, and that’s not what I probably need right now either. I barely know what it feels like to be single. Even after I do get dumped, you are always there for me. You even agreed to do this stupid agreement for me—I really don’t deserve you.”

There’s a flash of hurt, shattering in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He looks glassy for a moment, and guilt settles in the pits of Baekhyun’s stomach. He thinks he’s going to throw up. But Kyungsoo locks his jaw, mouth tight, and eyes vacant. “Let’s talk about this later.”

Baekhyun assumes ‘later’ means in the car ride back to Kyungsoo’s apartment after the both of them painfully faking everything is fine at the end of the party. But even in the car, Kyungsoo stays silent. The silence growing more harmful to their relationship as Baekhyun mules over if he should say something. He expects Kyungsoo to broach the topic first, but he seems intent on zero communication.

Baekhyun doesn’t even notice that they are parked in front of Baekhyun’s apartment complex instead of the basement of Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun bites his lip, turning his head questioningly at Kyungsoo, trying to ignore the pinch of hurt at his heart. “I, um,” Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo to acknowledge with a look or a hum, but he’s stoic in the driver’s seat. He gets out of the car and pauses before closing it behind him, “We will talk later…?” Baekhyun trails unsurely.

Kyungsoo cocks his head minutely to the side, “Yeah, I’ll call you.” He sounds so tired.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to leave Kyungsoo alone like this, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. He sighs and pats the frame of the car door before shutting it and turning away. His breath shakes as he does so and doesn’t even move until Kyungsoo has sped off down the street, and Baekhyun is in the hallway of his apartment.

Baekhyun slips inside his apartment, slumping on the door as he takes off his shoes. It’s quiet, meaning Chanyeol must be out. Baekhyun is grateful because he does not feel like talking or thinking. He grabs a beer from the fridge, loosening his collar. He mouths the rim of the bottle, the cold liquid boiling in his chest.

He feels empty.

He has doubts that Kyungsoo will call but he can only hope he will. They both just need some time to think, but Baekhyun feels like he’s had weeks for thinking, and it’s starting to make him restless.

This is exactly what Baekhyun was worried about, but the outcome is worse than what he had predicted. At least if Kyungsoo had outrightly rejected Baekhyun, there would be a dead end. It would take some time to reverse and get back to where he was, but he’d get there. Instead, he’s at a drawbridge waiting for a ship to pass through, but he can’t see the ship passing and can only wait indefinitely for the road to sink back down so he can cross.

When Chanyeol finds out about the stalemate Baekhyun is in, he immediately dials Jongdae and demands a night out of video games, junk food, and Baekhyun spilling his feeling after the second bottle of flavored soju. It helps Baekhyun feel better but it’s all only temporary.

Baekhyun spends the first week anxiously waiting for Kyungsoo to contact him. He’s almost grown numb to spike of fear and nervousness when his phone pings or lights up with a call. Each time it is never the person he specifically wants.

By the second week, sadness creeps in and puts a permanent frown on his face. Baekhyun purposely shoves his phone in his pocket and on silent daily, so he doesn’t jolt up and squeeze his eyes shut in hopes that Kyungsoo finally speaks. Baekhyun repeatedly tells himself to be patient and give Kyungsoo the time he needs and deserves, but patience is not a key quality Baekhyun has listed on his resume.

Baekhyun has an empty spot of time that he has to fill now. He’s never not had Kyungsoo in his life. For over a decade, he spent time texting, talking, playing games, watching movies, and cooking together with Kyungsoo, and one single night erased their entire friendship. Well, a few couple of months working up to this specific night really, but if Baekhyun was speaking honestly, he didn’t expect it to end like this.

He and Kyungsoo went through partial awkward phases, misplaced anger, multiple serious fights, at some point Baekhyun honestly thought for a second that Kyungsoo hated him. But even during their rough patches, Baekhyun would wallow in sadness until he couldn’t take it and apologize, and Kyungsoo, the mature one, would come apologize after a few hours to think and breathe.

And deep down, Baekhyun always knew Kyungsoo would never leave him, and Kyungsoo never expected Baekhyun to disappear from his life. They were memorabilia in each other’s lives, collecting dust, but essential to the firm foundation to every new home. Without it, Baekhyun would feel empty, he feels empty.

How did he not notice his feelings earlier? He should have predicted it. He was never one for one-night stands, and he’s only had relationships. He should have known his own heart and realized that he would catch feelings—or realize them. When Baekhyun thinks of the origins, he is not even sure. Subconsciously, his heart has been loyal to his friend since day one, so why did it take his dimwitted brain to catch up and realize it after his dick already noticed it and made a mess of things—pun intended.

How come during Baekhyun’s entire span of life he spent searching for the perfect man to share his ideal relationship—being comfortable, great chemistry, and beautiful children even if they can’t have kids together—and it was all along at his reach the entire time? All those failed relationships were useless obstacles that just took Baekhyun to find what he really wanted.

God, he’s so dumb, and now he can’t even whine to Kyungsoo about his usual weekly dumb mistakes. Jongdae is not the same because Jongdae does even dumber things. He’d just one-up him. Quality friendship.

Baekhyun is back to normal (as normal as he can be) by the third week. It’s taken a while to really enjoy this time to be separated. Baekhyun has been focusing more on himself. He’s been taking more independent shots and even got his recent collection accepted at a gallery in Dongdaemun.

Currently, he is at a small get together with just the guys, with the exclusion of Minseok and Kyungsoo. Both had reasoning that they were caught up at work.

Baekhyun slips away to use the bathroom to relieve himself. When he returns, he overhears his friends’ hushed tone.

“Kyungsoo hyung says he wants to be left alone.” Baekhyun recognizes Sehun’s voice saying. “He’s been working like crazy. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Baekhyun isn’t in good shape either. He won’t really tell me what happened either, but you know him. He acts like everything is fine,” Chanyeol adds.

“For being meant for each other, they sure do take a long time to get there.” Jongin grumbles.

Baekhyun steps back to inhale. He shakes off chills creeping up his skin as he joins back at the table and pretends he never heard anything. He tries extra hard to pretend he really is okay. He should be okay. He’s experienced multiple break ups. He knows this feeling very well. With Kyungsoo though, it was not even a break up. There was no official cutting of ties. What they had just vanished as if it never existed. It is for the best, Baekhyun convinces himself.

“Alright, hyung, I’ll bring the prints with me for the rehearsal dinner.” Baekhyun pauses, listening to Seungsoo’s directions. “Will do. See you tomorrow.” Baekhyun hangs up the phone and jumps at the throat being cleared. Joohyun is tapping her nails against the top of the receptionist’s desk. The receptionist loudly types on her keyboard.

Baekhyun hands a receipt to the receptionist, moving out behind the desk to go clean up after his latest session. Joohyun follows him with the purposeful clack of her heels.

“The rehearsal dinner is tonight, so I already told the boss we both have to leave a bit earlier. Don’t worry about dinner, it is being covered. The wedding is at four tomorrow. Do you mind driving? It’s in Ilsan.” Baekhyun says without a hint of emotion, fully driven on completing his job.

“Is this going to be super awkward? I would like to know in advance, so I can already prepare a change of topics on hand.”

Baekhyun glances at Joohyun, the side of her body leaning against the wall. “It’ll be fine. We’ve been in fights before and pretended was okay.”

“But this isn’t a fight,” Joohyun points out with a sigh. “Look, it doesn’t take a genius to know you are having difficulty in adjusting. No matter what your mood is, you come to me like I’m your therapist, but you have hardly talked to me about anything, which means it’s serious. And you know I would rather not be involved in your life, more than I already am, but I’m worried for you, Baekhyun.”

Her tone is soft, sincere. Not her normal playful annoyance. It makes Baekhyun crack just a bit.

“I haven’t been eating as much. I suck at doing full-course meals before, but now I have no energy. I miss him a lot.” Baekhyun admits quietly.

Joohyun shuffles toward him with a hand on his shoulder, “Let me know if I can do anything. I can handle it all if you need to leave.”

“Thanks, but I can do this. It’s for Seungsoo. He’s basically like my third brother. I’m not going to let my feelings ruin his day.” Baekhyun sniffles, snot beginning to build in his nose. Joohyun grimaces at the sound. He flutters his lashes that are starting to clump with wetness, “You’re sweet, Joohyun. If only I was straight.” He sighs wistfully for dramatics, drawing a snarling curl of disgust from Joohyun’s face. It draws a cackle out of him, feeling slightly lighter.

Joohyun rolls her eyes but smiles.

They pack up Joohyun’s car with their cameras and extra batteries. Unlike Kyungsoo, Joohyun does not allow Baekhyun to control the stereo. She plays some foreign pop songs.

“I heard about your collection being shown. When does the gallery open, I want to go see it.” Joohyun mentions on their way to the venue for Seungsoo’s wedding.

“Actually, Sunday, it opens. I went yesterday to approve of the frame placement. I get a whole room which is a lot more than I expected.”

“Please don’t try to act humble, Baekhyun. I know your website is doing well. I’ve looked you up before as well. You’re fairly well known.”

“Joohyun, if I didn’t know, I would think you are interested in me.” Baekhyun teases, glancing at her before turning to stare out the window, drumming his fingers to the song on the car door. “My goal isn’t to be some well-known photographer. I love what I do now, and I also like doing independent jobs. I don’t want to connect the photos I take that just interest me to be linked to wondering if others will like it and how much it’s going sell for. Photography lost its fun for a while when I realized I was worried about the paychecks. I like it like this where I can still take pictures for me.”

Joohyun hums in understanding, “I could tell that looking through some of the pieces. There are pictures that scream you, and others lost their substance. They were still great photos, but not you.”

“Yeah, I took a break when I started working at the portrait center. I would still take sparse photos, but I only started updating my website until this year. I finally felt like I had something that I wanted to share, so I submitted it to the gallery.”

“I have a date for next week, so maybe I will go see it then. Will you be there for the opening day?”

“They open doors at six until midnight. I’ll probably be there for a few hours. I asked some of my friends to come, but we will see.”

“Not Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I haven’t had any contact with him since we last saw each other. Today will be first time. I don’t know what to expect. For all I know, his family probably thinks I am still with their son. Seungsoo’s fiancé was so sure that Kyungsoo and I were actually dating without us saying anything.”

They arrive to the venue before rehearsal starts. Baekhyun and Joohyun unload some of their equipment, entering the hotel and asking the front desk to lead them to the wedding hall.

“Fancy hotel,” Joohyun says.

“Well, they are fancy people,” Baekhyun explains as they enter the wedding hall. Already at the end of the aisle is Seungsoo and his fiancée discussing something with the wedding coordinator. Baekhyun takes a good look around the venue, taking in the baby blue decorations along with white and gold embellishments. White-backed chairs line the aisle with a few tables on the outside.

“Baekhyun-ie,” Seungsoo calls.

The photographer grins and waves at the couple. It seems like Kyungsoo is not here yet. Baekhyun sighs in relief. Baekhyun takes Joohyun to meet the bride and groom then Hyewon introduces her family that is standing off to the side with Kyungsoo’s parents.

“Kyungsoo is running late,” Seungsoo mentions, “If he is late for the actual wedding, I am finding a new brother.”

Baekhyun chuckles at the joking threat, “You know he wouldn’t miss it for the world. We are going to set up, find some good angles before you guys start rehearsal if that’s okay.”

Baekhyun is in the corner of the room when the side door across the room opens showing a flustered Kyungsoo in his usual clean-cut work attire.

“Now that the best man is here, the show can go on!” Seungsoo grins clapping his younger brother on the back.

Baekhyun ducks his head down pretending to look at the lenses when Kyungsoo starts to scan the room with his eyes. He can feel the weight of his gaze but when he glances up, Kyungsoo is turned to the wedding planner listening to his instructions.

The photographer tells himself to act as if everything is normal. It _is_ normal. He and Kyungsoo were never a thing which is why he shouldn’t be affected. Baekhyun tastes iron at the thought.

Kyungsoo seems to be doing fine at pretending everything was okay. And maybe it is for him. Baekhyun and Joohyun snap a few pictures while the wedding party practices for tomorrow and strategize about recording the wedding alongside taking pictures.

“If we move camera A to the center of the aisle, I can take pictures in front of it and press record. You’ll start camera B which is going to be adjacent from the altar. Then when they come down the aisle, I will have already move camera A to the side after they finish vows. If you could move camera B to follow behind, I’ll take pictures from the front. Sound good?” Baekhyun is pointing at the diagram he quickly drew.

Joohyun nods with her arms crossed, “Yeah. We’ll edit the two reels?”

Baekhyun makes a word of confirmation before he is being called over by the wedding party. “So, we have about everything set up. We will do a run through during your rehearsal. Just remember not to worry about the camera or looking into it. Candids make the best pictures.” Baekhyun says as he walks up to the wedding party. He smiles brightly ignoring the stiff male standing behind Seungsoo.

Seungsoo nods, “Great! Now that we are all here, let’s finish up so we can go eat. I forgot lunch again.”

Hyewon clicks her tongue, “I told you to eat.” She rubs his back soothingly.

Baekhyun chuckles, the sound brash. He turns back and walks to his camera.

The rehearsal goes by smoothly. Joohyun and Baekhyun have figured out the kinks in their plan. Baekhyun snaps some pictures as they practice. He is packing up their equipment when he notices a shadow falling over him. Baekhyun swallows, stiffening as he zips up his DSLR.

“Baekhyun,” his soft voice stings, as gentle as a cotton pad drenched in alcohol.

“Not now,” Baekhyun hisses. He barely glances up Kyungsoo’s waist unable to look into his eyes. “Let me do my job then we can talk.”

He shifts on his feet where he is squatted down, reaching for the tripod. Kyungsoo sighs behind him and as much satisfaction Baekhyun would like to gain from it, he doesn’t. He just feels as miserable as he was before. Kyungsoo eventually walks away and Baekhyun slumps more into his knees.

“You ready?” Joohyun asks, a camera bag slung over his shoulder.

Baekhyun nods, air filling his lungs.

The wedding is beautiful. Baekhyun can’t help but smile throughout the evening. He is happy for the couple. He sometimes laughs behind the lens of the camera as the groom tries to show off his lame dance moves. He even bothers to take pictures of Kyungsoo, mostly for himself and not for the wedding pictures. He can’t help it. It’s a habit. And Kyungsoo looks too good with a casual smile on his face, the beginnings of a giggle curling his eyes against his cheeks.

Midway during the reception, as it is winding down, and by down he means, the groomsmen have had far too many drinks and the older folk are starting to leave to avoid the potential damage the younger group will make on the dance floor, Joohyun slides up behind him.

“You should take a break.” She says.

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder at her, “I saw you dancing earlier.”

Joohyun shrugs. “Go have some cake, talk with your friends. One of them tried to ask for my number, so I can tell them all the secrets you share.” She grimaces as she looks over to the table.

Baekhyun looks over and waves to where Joonmyun is lounging with Sehun. Jongin is here too, probably on the dance floor. “You packed up one video camera?”

Joohyun nods, “Yeah, in the car. I packed up my camera too. I figured we would be good with one last camera. All we need are shots of the couple driving off. Go enjoy yourself.”

Baekhyun hands her the camera and heads to his friends. He takes the seat beside Sehun, stealing a large bite of cake. He grins toothily at Sehun’s protests.

“I think Baekbeom has finally unleashed his inner dad dance moves,” Joonmyun leans over the table to point towards Baekhyun’s brother making weird gestures as he tries to dance.

Baekhyun snorts, “At least we know who the cooler brother is.”

“Still Baekbeom,” Sehun deadpans.

Baekhyun gasps dramatically, “After all the things I bought you, how could you betray me, my dongsaeng.”

“I think you are mistaking yourself for Kyungsoo. You don’t buy me anything.” Sehun smirks.

Baekhyun lands a soft punch to Sehun’s shoulder. He scans the room, looking at litter of bodies on the dance floor. He spots Jongin twirling the bride around, both attempting some type of salsa dance.

“He went outside for a bit.”

Baekhyun quickly turns to Joonmyun. The older points to the door and Baekhyun grips the tops of his pants.

“Go,” Sehun urges, taking his plate of cake away from under Baekhyun’s nose.

Baekhyun smacks his lips together, reaching to take Joonmyun’s glass filled with whiskey and nods. He downs the rest of the liquid, trying not to scrunch his face up at the taste. “Right. You can do this, Byun Baekhyun.” He encourages himself as he gets up and heads out the door. The hall is empty save for a one staff member. A light at the end of the hall when the groomsmen’s room is on, filtering through the dimly lit corner.

Baekhyun takes his time walking, trying not to psych himself out. He peaks inside to see Jack Daniels almost empty on the table, bags with some clothes spilling out, and wrappers from a rushed lunch. Kyungsoo is sitting in a chair, elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pushes open the door a little more.

Kyungsoo’s head lifts, “Baekhyun, what are you doing here?”

“I came to look for you.” Baekhyun says simply.

“But your job…”

“Joohyun can handle it. We are wrapping up, so I am taking a break.” Kyungsoo looks down at his hands, cheek dimpling as he gnaws on the inside of it. “You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.” Baekhyun pulls a chair over across Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo glances up, “I was too scared to call you. I’m sorry. I’m a fucking idiot, I—”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun stops him, “Don’t call yourself that.”

“But I have been! I stayed up so many nights just staring at your contact thinking if I should call you and then would you even pick up.”

“Of course, I would have answered! Kyungsoo, I don’t care what happens between us but I will always answer. Even if don’t want to be friends after this, I will still answer when you need anything.”

“I don’t want to be friends.” Kyungsoo suddenly rushes.

“Oh,” Baekhyun inhales sharply, looking away as his eyes begin to water. He isn’t prepared to face this result. His stomach sinks, twisting sickeningly.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Baekhyun.” He reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s face but the other flinches. Kyungsoo settles with placing his hand on Baekhyun’s thighs. “I want to be more. So, so, so much more.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun whispers.

“You were right. You’re not ‘The One’ that makes me want to commit because only I can convince myself to do that. I never really thought about what I wanted. When you came to me the first time, I didn’t really think much of it. I liked you, always found you attractive. Spending time with you is second nature. I just wanted you around. Being with you became as subconscious as breathing.

“Then all of the sudden you decided that you wanted to…break up with me, at my company party. I felt humiliated, embarrassed. When I dropped you off, I thought my date, my best friend, just left me because the whole time I thought we were okay, you were hurting. I failed you. I had thought I was doing everything right. You were already a big part of my life, having you there even more and spending time with you just felt right. I didn’t even think to examine my feelings. It all seemed to just fall in place, except the fact that I never told you how much you mean to me. This entire night, I just wanted to be with you, have you in my arms, dance with you. Let everyone know that you’re mine. I just want to be with you, Byun Baekhyun, because I love you.”

Baekhyun sniffles, thoroughly aware of the tears dripping down his face and the snot blocking his airways. “This is so cheesy.” Baekhyun snorts in a laugh because he can’t breathe. Then, he asks, “You mean it?”

“I’ve never meant more anything in my life.” Kyungsoo smiles, sweetly, with the fondness that sweeps Baekhyun onto a cloud.

“I’ve mi-missed you so mu-uch.” Baekhyun hiccups as he grasps Kyungsoo’s suit jacket and drags him onto his lap.

“I missed you too.” Kyungsoo wipes at the droplets, lips lightly brushing under each eye then presses to his forehead. “I might have gone a little crazy these past few weeks.”

“Don’t ever break up with me again, asshole.” Baekhyun says into his shirt.

“You were the one that kind of started it,” Kyungsoo points out. He laughs lightly when Baekhyun slaps his fist over Kyungsoo’s heart. “Okay, it was partly my fault for not confirming the status of my feelings for you.”

Baekhyun listens to Kyungsoo’s heartbeat thumping steadily. “Can I kiss you now?” He fiddles with the flap of Kyungsoo’s suit. He doesn’t wait for an answer, surging up for a kiss. Baekhyun sighs when they meet. He’s missed this, Kyungsoo’s attentiveness, his hand holding him firmly and preciously.

How he could’ve doubted him, Baekhyun won’t ever question again as long as Kyungsoo kisses him fully on the mouth, mapping the space with his plumper lips, tongue seeking the little mewls that curl at the back of Baekhyun’s mouth. The kiss is wet, slick, as Baekhyun nips, tugs, and pulls. His hands finding its way under the belt of Kyungsoo’s pants massaging his ass through his underwear.

“Mm, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mutters in between breaths. Kyungsoo curves his fingers behind his neck and leans closer, their chests touching. Kyungsoo moans in response as Baekhyun sucks on his lower lip. 

Baekhyun whines when lips pop off his, saliva stretching between them. He chops it in half with his index finger.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously. “We haven’t had sex in a few weeks.”

Baekhyun still has a hand on his ass. “I just mean since we are officially dating now, I want to take it slow. At least until we get adjusted and everything. I always tend to move fast, and I really, really don’t want to screw this up.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo slips off his lap and stands, adjusting his clothes. “Just know, I’m not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun pouts, “No, wait. Come back here. We can still kiss.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, “Not like that. Besides, I do believe I owe you a dance.” He offers his hand to Baekhyun, a crooked smile on his lips.

Baekhyun takes it trying not to smile but he fails when they step onto the dance floor and Kyungsoo spins him around, their laughter drowned by the music.

“These are all me.”

His boyfriend’s voice suddenly stops Baekhyun mid-chew. He turns around to see Kyungsoo still in his work attire, hair falling from its poised, gelled stance after a long day.

Baekhyun swallows fast and utters, “What are you doing here?”

Kyungsoo takes a look at the gallery studio, walls displaying canvases and prints with him in each one, “Shouldn’t you have asked me if you could use me as a model?” He cocks his head with a teasing smile. He takes his hands out of his pockets and moves Baekhyun aside, pouring himself a glass of wine from the refreshments table that Baekhyun was standing over grabbing a snack. “Joohyun had told me you were here when I drove to your work to surprise you since you said you would be working late this whole week. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Baekhyun curses Joohyun silently. “I wasn’t sure how you would react. You always get annoyed at me when I try to take photos of you.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Yeah, I noticed that most of these are taken without me knowing.” He shifts over to stand closer to Baekhyun wrapping an arm around his waist. “They’re good, Baek,” his mouth brushes the shell of Baekhyun’s ear as he says lowly. “I’m proud.”

Baekhyun shivers, a blush creeping up his face, “Really? You like them? A lot of them have already been sold.”

“Which one can I buy?” Kyungsoo asks pulling away, scanning the walls again.

“There’s no need for you to buy.” He flutters his eyes when Kyungsoo looks at him, “Because you’re the real deal and that’s priceless.”

Kyungsoo’s lip quirks, “That’s cheesy.”

“What can I say? You’ve got a cheesy-stalker boyfriend.”

“That I do. When will you be finished here? Let’s go get dinner so you are not stuffing yourself with crackers.” Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun’s stomach, pulling away.

“Normally I stay until the exhibit is winding down but I suppose I can talk to the owner of the gallery. Maybe he can handle the purchasing of frames for me.” Baekhyun suggests.

Kyungsoo nods, “Okay, I’m going to continue looking.”

Kyungsoo ends up buying a picture anyways, surprising Baekhyun the next week with it placed along his walls. Baekhyun makes fun of him for seemingly looking self-centered but Kyungsoo demands a blown-up canvas print of Baekhyun, so they can put it beside each other as if the pictures are a part of a newlywed collection. Baekhyun does it anyways because who is he to refuse Kyungsoo wanting pictures of his boyfriend.

Two Years Later

“When did you fall in love with me?” Baekhyun asks one night as they are curled up on the couch, a duvet wrapped around them. Baekhyun is snugly between Kyungsoo’s legs as he examines his hands, just basking in their shared warmth and the softened gaze on Kyungsoo’s face.

“I wouldn’t technically say it is ‘falling in love’ because I don’t believe in that.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “But the moment I realized I liked you was maybe our senior year. I wouldn’t call it love until a few years later when you came to my place with soup when I was sick.”

“Of course, it was food that made you notice me. Why am I not surprised?”

Kyungsoo ignores his sarcasm, “When did you like me?”

“You mean when did I fall in love with you,” Baekhyun corrects smugly.

“Yes, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo acquiesces trying not to contemplate on why he puts up with his boyfriend. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“Hmm, probably a few months before I asked you to fuck me. I didn’t realize it until like three months later. Truthfully, though, I liked you a long time ago, back in high school even. I guess it was muted until now, but just for the sake of it, we are telling everyone that you loved me first and for a long time.”

“Why me?” Kyungsoo blinks down, going a little cross-eyed at the proximity of Baekhyun’s face as he settles his chin on Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Because you need some character development. You need a little 3d-ness to your flat character.”

“How am I flat?”

“My audience doesn’t know your struggles of how you fell in love—started liking me or how you felt during the whole time we were not together but fooling around. Meanwhile, my audience will pity me for not understanding real love or my dormant feelings until I go on a whim and ask you to plow into me with your fat cock. I go through character development throughout the entire time with struggling with my feelings and realizing that the perfect relationship I was looking for was in front of me the entire time.”

“You’ve thought entirely too much about this.” Kyungsoo’s tone is flat with incredulity.

“I’m going to write a book about it. Or I’ll do a photobook about us for our wedding.”

“I have to propose to you first, silly,” Kyungsoo tightens his hold around Baekhyun’s middle.

Baekhyun squirms, sitting up to smack his lips against Kyungsoo’s with a cheeky grin, “I know you will. And I can’t wait to find out what that box is hiding behind all your university textbooks.” He squeals, jumping up and running away as Kyungsoo chases after him.

“I swear, if you go snooping through my things one more time I will let you starve for the next week.” Kyungsoo leaps over the coffee table, capturing Baekhyun by his neck.

“Ah,” Baekhyun whimpers, pleading with big, shining eyes, “I’m sorry, baby. I had to know why it looked weird on the shelf.” He has the world’s biggest pout and as much as Kyungsoo doesn’t want Baekhyun to think it doesn’t work. It always does.

However, he is still upset Baekhyun found the box that has their engagement rings, so he tugs on Baekhyun’s lip in retaliation with his teeth, then lathers over the sting with his tongue.

“Forgive me,” Baekhyun begs breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods, meeting Baekhyun’s lips again, this time sweeter, wetter.

Baekhyun always feels cherished and loved when he’s with Kyungsoo. It took him so long to realize what he needed was so close but now he has a good fifty years with Kyungsoo, until death do them apart. And yeah, Kyungsoo eventually proposed, and eventually they both said ‘I do’ with Joohyun grinning behind the camera as she took pictures of the event. Then, Kyungsoo ruins it all by being a man of few words and overshadows Baekhyun’s vows with his promise of eternal love, finally proving that he isn’t much of a flat character after all.

Baekhyun did say in his vows that he promised to feed Kyungsoo all the soup when he is sick. The slight twitch of amusement on Kyungsoo’s lips was worth it, even though Kyungsoo threatened to divorce him if he doesn’t abide by his word.


End file.
